What Fate Brought Us
by Vadergirl2006
Summary: He wasn't her first choice and she wasn't his, but you can't fight what fate brings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a fan fiction that myself and a friend of mine Tori decided to do. This is a Carlisle and Bella story. We hope u like it so please read and review but if u are going to leave a mean review please don't. If don't like it just say so but be nice about it please. If u have any ideas about what could make it better please tell us and we will take it into consideration. Thanks Jessee(Vadergirl2006) and Tori(InceptionJunkie123).**

**Disclaimer:**** None of this is ours it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Anything u recognize is hers. **

**Prologue**

I never wanted to go to Forks. I never wanted to leave sunny Phoenix or my erratic mother. But because I loved my mother I exiled myself to the rainy town of Forks. If I had never left for Forks I wouldn't be afraid for my life, then again I also wouldn't have met the love of my life.

**Chapter 1**

While my mom drove me toward the airport I started my obsessive worrying….again. How could I leave my mother who was so forgetful she would lose her head if it wasn't screwed on. Then I remembered again why I could. Phil. Phil was my mom's new husband. He was young, but that was ok and since he was with mom at least the bills would be paid and there would be food in the refrigerator. Phil was also the reason I had to leave. Its not that I didn't like Phil, because I did he was good for my mom. But, Phil was a minor league baseball player and he had to travel a lot. My mom stayed with me at first, but I knew she was sad that she couldn't be with him and she missed him. So I decided to spend some time with Charlie, my dad.

I used to spend two weeks during the summer with Charlie. That stopped when I was fourteen and finally put my foot down. Charlie picked me up after the five hour flight from Phoenix to Port Angeles. The drive was awkward to say the least. Charlie and I were never good with our feelings. The one cool thing is that Charlie got me a truck. It was old, but sturdy which as Charlie said 'was good for me.' Once we got to the house Charlie left me alone to unpack, that was the good thing about Charlie he didn't hover.

I was glad for that I didn't want to have to smile and act happy when I wasn't. I was mostly unhappy about school tomorrow. All the kids at Forks High had been together since kindergarten and grown up together. And here I was the freak from Phoenix. Maybe if I looked like a girl from Phoenix things would be better. But that was so not going to happen. I should be tan, but I was ivory skinned. I should be sporty, but even though I was slender I had always been soft obviously not an athlete. My hand-eye coordination was basically non-existent. I guess I could be pretty if I had some color, but I had no color here. I was sure I would never fit in, no matter what. I was happy in Phoenix, but I had never found my niche and it was doubtful I would find it here. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain.

The night sucked. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind wouldn't fade into the background. Even after I pulled the covers over my head I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight. When I opened my eyes the next morning all I saw was fog. Breakfast was quite with Charlie, he wished me good luck at school. I thanked him knowing his luck was wasted, good luck seemed to avoid me. Charlie left before me to go to work at the police station. I didn't want to be to early to school, but I couldn't stay home anymore so I headed out into the rain.

To my relief the engine of my truck started quickly, but loudly and idled at top volume. So my trusty truck had a flaw, but at least the radio worked. When I pulled up to the school I went to the office. The secretary looked up and asked "can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I told her and recognition lighted up in her eyes. I knew I would be a topic of gossip in a town this size. She went through my classes for me and gave me a map to help me find them. She like Charlie hoped I liked Forks, yeah not likely. When I went back out other students had started to show up. I pulled into a parking spot quickly so my thundering truck wouldn't draw attention to myself. I found my first class fairly easily. The classroom was small. I copied the other students hanging up my coat right next to the door. I saw that most of the kids were light skinned so I wouldn't be standing out that much, because of my skin. The teacher gave me a reading list as I went to go sit down I had already read every book on the reading list. This class was going to be boring.

I knew things were going to be different but no so different. In Phoenix not one guy paid attention to me. But here almost every guy watched me or maybe I was just paranoid. But by lunch time I did notice a few guys being brave enough to hang around and talk to me. One was a gangly boy with slick black hair named Eric. The other was a boy with a baby face and pale blond hair that was gelled into orderly spikes named Mike. Both of them walked me to each of my classes and when we got to lunch Eric sat to my right and Mike sat right in front of me. Their friends came and joined them and they were all a little wary of me, but they eventually got over that and tried to include me in their conversations. Mike and Eric tried especially hard. While I tried to keep up is when I saw them.

They were sitting at a table as far away from the other students that they could be. There were five of them and unlike most of the students they weren't gawking at me, so it was safe to stare. They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys one was big with muscled like a serious weight lifter with black curly hair. Another was leaner, taller, but still muscular (not as much as the first boy) with honey blond hair. The last boy was lanky less bulky with untidy bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish then the other two who looked like they could be in college. The two girls were complete opposites. The taller one had a beautiful figure. The kind only supermodels had. The kind of figure that made every other girls feel inferior just by being in the same room with her. Her hair was golden falling in perfect waves down to the middle of her back. The shorter girl was pixie like. Very thin with small features. Her hair was a deep black and cropped short and spiky pointing in every direction.

Even though their hair and stature were different in other areas they were exactly alike. They were all chalky pale, the palest of all the students. Paler then even me, the albino. They all had dark eyes despite their different hair colors. They also had dark shadows under their eyes. Purplish, bruise like shadows, as though they were suffering from a sleepless night.

The reason I couldn't look away is that they were inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you would never expected to see except maybe on the face of an angel. As they all sat there I turned to my neighbor and asked "who are they?" The girl who I remembered was named Jessica looked up saw who I was taking about and giggled.

"That's Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, And Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife." They have strange and unpopular names I thought as I glanced at them again. I turned back to Jessica and said "they are….um….very nice looking."

"Yes!" Jessica said giggling again. "They're all _together _though Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice I mean. and they live together." That was a much of a shock in Forks and it would have been in Phoenix.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" I asked. "They don't look related…."

"Oh they're not, Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins the blondes and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something. I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have any kids. And they just moved here two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I looked up and the boy with reddish brown hair, the youngest I guessed and he had a slightly frustrated expression on his face.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked.

"That's Edward" Jessica answered again. "He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him" She said with the air of sour grapes and I wondered when he'd turned her down. After a few more minutes they all gracefully got up and walked away. As they walked away Edward looked at me with an expression of hatred and I wondered what had I done to make him look at me like that.

**Thanks again please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned this Carlisle and Bella would be the main couple.**

** Tori and I would like to thanks our two reviewers Dark..x and ItaSaku1. We would also like to thank all that subscribed and favorited. Oh and this is rated T just to be safe there may be M rated chapter later but if there is we will let u know.**

**Chapter 2**

I walked towards my next class Biology II with Mike and a quite girl named Angela, who sat with us at lunch. When we got to the classroom Angela and Mike went and sat at their lab table. I went up to the teacher and he directed to the only empty seat, right next to Edward Cullen. As I went to sit next to him I noticed that his eyes were coal black. As I shifted in my seat his postured changed. He went rigid leaned away from me and he acted like he smelled something bad. I sniffed my hair and it smelled like strawberries. It seemed like an innocent enough odor. I thought that when class started I could pay attention to the teacher and ignore Edward. Unfortunately we were studying cellular anatomy something I already knew about.

I couldn't stop myself from looking at Edward. During the whole class Edward never relaxed his position and he kept trying to get farther and farther away from me. Now that he was away for his burly big brother I noticed that he was also muscular too. The class seemed to drag on longer and longer and Edward never relaxed. I wondered what his problem was? It couldn't be me, he didn't even know me. The looks he gave me were filled with revulsion. The moment the bell rang Edward was up and out the door before anyone else was out of their seats. I sat frozen staring after him. Is wasn't fair that he was so mean to me.

Mike came up to me after class.

"So what's your next class? He asked

"I'm headed to gym actually," I said beginning to be filled with dread thinking about gym.

"That's my next class too." Mike said sounding thrilled. As we walked to class he chattered on and on. Then as we entered the gym he asked "So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something? I have never seen him act like that." I grimaced so I'm not the only one who noticed. And apparently that wasn't normal behavior for him. I decided to play dumb.

"Was that the boy that I sat next to in Biology?" I asked

" Yeah" he said "it looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know he never spoke to me" I said.

"He's kinda weird. If I were lucky enough to sit you, I would have _defiantly _talked to you. I smiled at him as I walked up to the gym teacher. The coach found me a uniform, but didn't make me dress down for my first day. I watched them play volleyball and remembering the injuries I inflicted I started to fill sick. As the final bell rang I walked to the office to turn in the slip that all my teachers had to sign. When I walked into the office I almost turned around and walked out. Edward stood at the desk with his back toward me, so he didn't noticed when I walked in. He was arguing with the receptionist in his low very attractive voice. He was trying to change sixth period biology to another time….any other time. Again what did I do. No, it couldn't be it had to be something else something else that made him aggravated. As someone came and walked into the office they let the cold wind in and it caused my hair to swirl around my face. Edward's back immediately stiffened and he turned to stare at me with a hate filled glare. He turned back to the receptionist "Never mind then" he said with a voice like velvet "I can see that its impossible thanks anyway." Then without another glance he turned and walked away.

I walked meekly to the desk turned in my slip and walked hurriedly to the truck. When I got to the truck I got in and it was like a haven. I turned the key and the engine roared to life and I drove to Charlie's house fighting tears the whole way.

The next day was better….and worse. Better because I knew what to expect. Mike sat beside me in English and walked me to each class with Eric glaring at him the whole time. I sat with a big group at lunch including Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Angela. I no longer felt like I was drowning in a sea of endless faces. It was worse because I was still tired. The wind was still howling and echoing around the house. In gym they made me play volleyball and the only time I hit the ball I hit my own teammate in the head. But the reason it was really bad is because Edward Cullen wasn't at school at all. All morning I had been dreading lunch and his strange glares. But when I walked into the lunchroom with Jessica my eyes swept the room I saw his four siblings sitting together. But he wasn't there. All through lunch I kept waiting on him to walk through the door, but he never did. As time passed I got more and more tense. I walked to biology with Mike who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever. I held my breath as we walked in, but Edward wasn't there either. Mike walked me to my table and stayed there until the bell rang. He looked at me wistfully and walked away. Looked like I would have to do something about Mike and it wouldn't be easy.

I kept telling my self that I was lucky that Edward wasn't there. But I had a nagging suspicion that I was the reason he wasn't. It was ridiculous to think that I could affect someone this strongly. Yet I couldn't stop worrying that I was the reason. As I got into my truck at the end of the day making sure I had everything for my shopping trip (I realized this morning that Charlie can't cook) I saw the Cullens and the Hale twins looking at me. I kept my eyes forward and was relived when I was free of the school grounds. As I got home from grocery shopping I started a dinner or steak and potatoes and went upstairs to change and check my e-mail before I started my homework. My mom had e-mailed mw three times each one more frantic than the last. The last on said if she hadn't heard from me by 5:30 pm she was calling Charlie. I sent my mom back an e-mail telling her about school and about the truck. After that I decided to read _Wuthering Heights _ the book we were reading in English just for the fun of it. When I heard Charlie come home I realized I had lost track of time so I ran down to finish up dinner. As we ate he started asking me about school.

"So how had school been?" Charlie asked

"I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica" I started "I sit with her and her friends at lunch. And there is this boy Mike who is really nice. Actually everybody seems really nice." As I suspected Charlie knew all the kids and their parents. He mentioned all most all the kids in my grade except the one I was most curious about. So I decided to bring them up. "What do you know about the Cullens?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Well Dr. Cullen is a great man.

"The kids…are a little different. They don't seem to fit in at school." I said. Charlie surprised me by looking angry. "People in this town" he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued getting louder. "We're lucky to have him, lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. All his kids are well behaved and polite too. I had my doubts with all those adopted teenagers. But there all very mature, haven't had one speck of trouble. They stay together the way a family should. Camping every other weekend. Just because they're newcomers people have to talk."

It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying. I backpedaled "They seemed nice enough to me I just noticed that they keep to themselves. They're all very attractive," I added trying to be more complementary.

"You should see Dr. Cullen," Charlie said laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around." We lapsed into a comfortable silence. After dinner he went to the TV and I finished the dishes then I went upstairs to do my homework. That night it was finally quiet I went to sleep quickly.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. In Gym the kids learned quickly not to pass the ball to me. Edward Cullen did not come back to school. Everyday I watched until the rest of the Cullens entered with out him. By Friday I was comfortably going to Biology no longer worried about Edward being there, for all I knew he dropped out of school. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't suppress the worry that I was the reason for his absence. My first weekend was also uneventful.

It was colder Monday morning, but at least it wasn't raining. After English the air was full of swirling bits of white. It was snowing. "Ugh its snowing." I said

"What you don't like snow?" Mike said from his place by my side.

"No that means it to cold for rain." I replied. Suddenly a snowball hit Mike in the back of the head. As Mike had aimed for Eric who had thrown the snowball I quickly said "I'll see you at lunch okay? Once people start throwing wet stuff I go inside. Mike just nodded.

I walked alertly through the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. When we got inside I glanced at the corner table out of habit. Then I froze, there were five people at the table. Jessica pulled on my arm.

"Hello? Bella?" Jessica said.

I looked down I had no reason to be self conscious I hadn't done anything wrong. I just grabbed a soda and sat down with my stomach churning. I was scared to look up and see Edward glaring at me. But I did sneak one glance and thankfully none of the Cullens were looking at me. They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett's hair was saturated with snow. They were enjoying the snow with everybody else. Besides the playfulness something was different. I studied Edward's flawless face. The circles under his eyes weren't as noticeable. But there was something else too….

"Bella what are you staring at?" Jessica's voice broke into my thoughts. Just then Edward's eyes flashed over to meet mine. I dropped my head immediately not wanting to see his glare.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled.

"Does he look angry?" I asked.

"No" she said confused "should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me much," I confided

"They don't like anybody much" she said. "Well that don't notice anybody enough to like them, but he is still staring at you.

After lunch I was walking to biology with a knot in the pit of my stomach. When we got there I saw with relief my table was empty. But it couldn't stay that way. I heard when the chair next to me moved.

"Hello" said a quiet musical voice.

I looked up startled that he was talking to me. He was still sitting far away as the table allowed but his chair was angled toward me. His dazzling face was friendly open a slight smile on his lips.

"My name is Edward Cullen" he continued. "I didn't get a chance to introduce last week. You must be Bella Swan." My mind was spinning. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak he was waiting.

"How do you know my name?" I blurted out. He laughed it was enchanting, musical.

"Oh I think everybody knows who you are" he said. "The whole towns been waiting on you." Thankfully Mr. Banner started class and explained the lab we were gonna do. The slides he had in a box on our desk were out of order. Working as partners we had to separate the slides into the phases of mitosis and label them accordingly.

"Get started" Mr., Banner said.

"Ladies first partner?" Edward asked. "Or I could start if you wish."

"No I'll go ahead" I said while still staring at him. I was showing off a little I had done this lab already and knew what I was looking for. I studied the slide briefly. "Prophase" I said confidently.

"Do you mind if I look?" He asked as I went to remove the slide. His hand caught mine his hands were ice cold. "I'm sorry" he muttered as he pulled his hand back quickly. "Prophase" he agreed writing it down.

The rest of the slides went like that and we were finished before anybody else. Which left me nothing to do but to try not to look at him…unsuccessfully. I glanced up and he was staring at me with an inexplicable gaze. Wait his eyes that's what was different.

"Did you get contacts?" I asked not thinking.

"No." He said confused by my question.

"Oh." I mumbled. "I thought there was something different with about your eyes." He shrugged and looked away. In fact, I was sure they were different. Today his eyes were a strange ocher darker than butterscotch. I didn't see how that could be without contacts. Or maybe Forks was literally driving me crazy .I looked down his hands were clenched into fists. A little later Edward commented about the weather.

"It's too bad about the snow." He said,

"Not really" I replied honestly.

"You don't like the cold." He said it wasn't a question.

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.

"You have no idea" I muttered darkly.

"Why did you move here then?"

No one had asked me like that so I explained about Phil and how he traveled a lot for baseball.

"So you mom sent you here so she could travel with him." He said assuming.

"No she didn't send me here" I said coming to defend my mother. "I sent myself. She stayed with me at first, but I could see unhappy she was…so I decided it was time to spend time with Charlie."

"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out. "That doesn't seem fair."

"Hasn't anyone told you life isn't always fair," I laughed.

"You put on a good show" he said "but I bet you're suffering more than you let anyone see. Am I wrong?"

I tried to ignore him

"I didn't think so." Edward said

I scowled.

"Am I annoying you?" Edward asked

"Not exactly" I said. "I'm more annoyed at myself for being so easy to read. My mom always said I was an open book."

"On the contrary" said Edward "I find you very hard to read."

Mr. Banner called the class to order then and I turned around with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I had just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me. He had seemed engrossed in our conversations but I could see now that he was leaning away from again. When the bell finally rang Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday. Mike skipped quickly to my side " Cullen seemed friendly enough today" Mike said. He didn't seem to happy about that.

I tried to seem indifferent "I wonder what was with him last Monday. After PE I quickly walked to my truck and I saw Edward standing by his Volvo staring intently in my direction. I jumped into my truck and threw it into drive almost hitting a Toyota in my haste. Luckily I stamped on the brake and as I passed Edward I swear I could see him laughing.

When I opened my eyes the next morning something was different. It was the light. It was clearer somehow there was no fog veiling my window. I looked out my window and groaned. There was a fine layer of snow on the ground, but that wasn't the worst thing. The rain from yesterday was frozen solid making the driveway a deadly ice slick. I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now. Charlie had already left for work so I quickly ate some breakfast. I was excited to go to school and that scared me. I was excited, because I would see Edward. And that was very, very, stupid. I should be avoiding him.

I almost tripped twice getting down the driveway, but my truck seemed to be getting along fine. I drove very slowly yet. I finally pulled into the parking lot. I was standing near the back corner of my truck when I hear and odd sound. It was high pitched screech and it was becoming loud. I looked up startled. I saw several things. Nothing was moving in slow motion like the movies, instead the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work faster and absorb in clear detail.

Edward was standing four cars down from me staring at me in horror. His face stood out among a sea of others. But more important was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of the truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes. Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me _again_.

A low curse made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long white hands shot out protectively and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body. Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. He was gripping the van under the body and something was dragging me swinging my legs around like a rag doll's. The van settled glass popping onto the asphalt exactly where a second ago my legs had been. It was silent for one long second before the screaming began. More than one person was shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling I could hear Edward's low frantic voice in my ear.

"Bella? Are you all right?'

"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grip.

"Be careful," he warned "I think you hit your head pretty hard." I became aware of a dull throbbing above my left ear.

"How in the…." I said trying to get my bearings straight. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you Bella,: he said his tone serious. Then they found us a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" Someone else shouted

I tried to get up but Edward would let me. "Let me up it's cold." I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath.

"You were over there," I suddenly remembered, and his chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."

His expression was hard. "No I wasn't."

"I saw you" I was right and he was going to admit it. I heard sirens "will you promise to tell me everything later?"

"Fine,' he snapped. It took six EMTs and two teachers to shift then van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers. They put me and Tyler in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front. It was maddening. To make matters worse, Charlie showed up before they could get me away safely.

"Bella!" He yelled in panic

"I'm completely fine Dad." I sighed "There's nothing wrong."

Naturally the ambulance got a police escort to the hospital. I felt ridiculous as they unloaded me. What made it worse was Edward got to walk in under his own power. They put me in the ER and a nurse took my blood pressure and my temp. Tyler Crowley from my Government class was beside me covered in bandages,

"Bella I'm so sorry" he said.

"I'm fine Tyler you look awful, are you ok?" I asked.

He ignored me and kept apologizing and then I heard the most appealing voice say "I heard the Chief's daughter was here." I turned around him and saw _him._

**Well that's it for this chapter we appreciate all the subscribers but we would love a review even if its just a word or two. Any suggestions are welcome.**

**Just so u guys know Tori and I are both in college in different places so one of us had to type and get the others approval before we can post so it may be anywhere from a few days to a week before the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****Nothing belongs to me it all belongs to SM I also do not own Titanic. **

**AN:**** Tori and I want to thank everybody for reviewing and adding to alerts and favorites. We also want to thank Tori's sister Taylor for allowing us to use her in our story. Oh and this story will mostly be in Bella's Pov so unless you see it specified it will be in Bella's Pov.**

**Chapter 3**

**Carlisle's Pov**

I had just finished my rounds and was headed back toward my office when an elderly woman stopped me. I looked down and sighed when I saw Ms. Taylor Osborne. Ms. Osborne has been diagnosed with the early signs of dementia. Since she lives alone there is nobody to really look after her. About once a week she comes to the hospital convinced that she is a women named Rose and I'm her long lost love named Jack.(**AN Yes this is a reference to Titanic).**

"Oh Jack" started "I'm so glad I finally found you." She fell into me wrapping her arms around my neck sobbing.

"Ms. Osborne" I said pulling her from me gently so I could look into her eyes. "Ms. Osborne I' am not this Jack." She looked at me in confusion.

"But Jack I'm your Rose don't you recognize me." She kept sobbing.

"Ms Osborne" I started but she interrupted me

"You told me Jack to never let go and I never have Jack." She gripped my white coat as she continued. "I'll never let go!" One of the elderly nurses came up and started to lead Ms. Osborne away as she kept yelling "Jack I'll never let go! Never!" I sighed again and shook my head as I continued to my office. As I went and sat down behind my desk I saw to folded up pieces of paper. Oh no, I thought, not again. I opened the first one and it said.

_Dear Dr. Carlisle,_

_As you may have figured out by now, nearly 90% of the staff(including myself) find you very irresistible. We can't but help watch you every day as you walk through the halls like a model on a catwalk. There's no way an average doctor could look so perfect…..wait! That's it! I've figured out what you really are. You're a…a…a male model! I knew it! That makes you so much hotter. I personally find you the most attractive out of all the staff and would love if we could go somewhere after work one day like the movies, somewhere to eat, or my favorite option….my place. Anyways my number is 555-5643 if you want to give me a call, and if you don't call you know where to find me._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Tori O._

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. I slowly put down the first letter and picked up the next one. It read.

_Dear Dr. Carlisle,_

_Carlisle I love the way your name feels when it rolls off my tongue. Carlisle you have to be the most gorgeous man on the planet. I don't see how someone like you can be human. I know your married and to tell the truth I don't care. I know I could make you happy, happier than your wife ever could. We could be so good together. We need to get together sometime, just give me a chance and I promise you won't be disappointed. If you want to take me up on my offer (and I think you should) you know where to find me._

_Love,_

_Jessee_

I ran my fingers through my hair again. I was worried this would happen. Tori and Jessee were two new nurses and like most human females they were attracted to me. I don't say that to be conceited, really I don't. Its just with me being a vampire everything draws human to me. My looks, the way I sound and even the way I smell. It makes it easier for me to seduce my prey. Humans. However my family and I are different we abstain from human blood making do with animal blood. Its still hard for some of my family if their around it to stay away from human blood. Myself being over 300 years old I have almost become immune to it.

These love letters were on two out of the hundreds I have gotten over the years I have been here. Thank goodness my wife Esme wasn't the jealous type. Just then my beeper went off letting me know I was needed in the ER. As I walked past the waiting room I noticed half the school was here. I asked one of the passing nurses what was going on.

"Oh one of the kids in the ER is Isabella Sawn." she said. "Chief Swan's daughter.

"Thanks" I replied. I walked into the ER announcing my presence by saying with a smile "I heard the Chief's daughter was here." I looked up at her at I almost froze. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. With her pale skin she could almost pass for one of us. Her long mahogany hair was just begging for me to touch it. And oh my god her sent, her sent was intoxicating. All of those things made her so beautiful that I totally missed the fact that my son Edward was there.

As I walked past him though he reminded me he was there. Using vampire super speed he grabbed my arm and gave me a looking letting me know that he heard the thoughts I was having about this girl and he was not happy. I swallowed and nodded my head and composed myself to be as professionally as I could be. I kept my head down pretending to study her chart so I wouldn't have to look at her and be disarmed by her beauty.

"So Isabella" I said "how are you feeling?"

"Its Bella and I'm fine." She said sounding frustrated.

"Forgive me Bella" I said. "Anyway your X-Ray looks good, does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It feels fine" she said with a sigh and she threw a scowl at Edward.

I couldn't help it I looked up at her and once again I was hit with how beautiful she was. Again her beautiful hair called to me so under the pretense of checking her head for bumps I threaded my fingers in her hair and gently probed her head. I loved the feel of those silky strands between my fingers. I noticed the sharp intake of breath as I massaged her scalp. "Is it tender?" I asked gently.

"N-not really." She said sounding breathless. At this Edward chuckled and Bella gave him another glare. I noticed how Edward's eyes seemed to brighten when he looked at Bella and that thought made me feel strangely jealous. Once again Edward's eyes flashed to me and narrowed as he heard my thoughts.

"Well" I said as I withdrew my fingers "Your father is in the waiting room you can go home now."

"Can't I just go back to school?"

"I think you should take it easy today." I said. "Besides most of the school is in the waiting room."

"Oh no," Bella said covering her face with her hands as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Do you want to stay ?" I asked her half hoping she would want to.

No, no." As she swung her legs off the bed to stand up she stumbled and fell into my arms. As I steadied her I noticed how good she felt in my arms almost is if she were made to be there. I felt complete. I looked down at her concerned. I felt Edward's eyes burning holes into my head.

"I'm fine I promise" she said. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Well" I said as I signed her chart" it seems you were very lucky."

"Lucky that Edward happened to be standing next to me" as she again sent a hard glance at Edward. I also sent a look at Edward then even though I wanted to do else than leave I went over to check on Tyler. As I did this I heard Bella ask to speak to Edward. While treating Tyler's cuts I listened to Bella and Edward's conversation. It seemed that Bella knew that Edward had used some of his vampire speed and strength, however she didn't know that's what is was. She was demanding to know how Edward saved her and Edward was trying to deflect her questions. He eventually told her that she was disoriented and nobody would believe her version of the events anyway. I went through the rest of my day trying to get Bella out of my mind, but I couldn't. I couldn't think about anything else. Her face, her hair, her scent, the way she felt for that second she was in my arms. It was all I could think about. Edward came by afterward saying we were going to have to speak about Bella tonight at home with the rest of the family. Oh boy hopefully Edward won't say anything about my thoughts.

**Bella's Pov**

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here." I heard an attractive voice say. I turned and felt my jaw drop to the floor. I was looking at the most gorgeous man in the world. He was very young looking and had the most beautiful blonde hair I had ever seen. He made every movie star I had ever seen just plain looking. He was pale which contrasted beautifully with his hair. By the color of his eyes and also the circles I knew this must be Edward's father.

"So Isabella how are you feeling." Dr. Cullen asked me. I picked my jaw up from the floor and thought my name had never sounded more beautiful than when it came out of that man's mouth. But I knew I had to correct him or it might look suspicious.

"Its Bella" I said "and I'm fine."

"Forgive me Bella" he said . "Anyway your X-Ray looks good, does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It feels fine" I said as I threw a scowl at Edward. then reached up and started to search my head for bumps. It was all I could do not to moan as I felt his fingers lightly massage my scalp, but I couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath. Apparently Dr. Cullen noticed it too.

"Is it tender?" he asked gently.

"N-not really." I said sounding breathless. At this Edward chuckled and I gave him another glare. Then I thought I saw Edward narrow his eyes at Dr. Cullen, but I must have imagined it because then Edward was still looking at me.

Well" I said as he withdrew his fingers (I almost whimpered at the lost of contact) "Your father is in the waiting room you can go home now."

"Can't I just go back to school?"

"I think you should take it easy today." He said. "Besides most of the school is in the waiting room."

"Oh no," I said covering her face with my hands as a blush crept up my cheeks.

"Do you want to stay ?" He asked me.

No, no." As I my legs off the bed to stand up I stumbled and fell into Dr. Cullen's arms. I felt his arms wrap around me to stop me from falling and I took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being in his arms. I felt safe as if as long I stayed in his arms nothing would ever hurt me. Also I found out that his doctor's uniform was covering up strong arms and a very muscular chest. The weirdest thing was that I fit perfectly in his arms like I was made for them. I felt like I was complete. I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm fine I promise" I said. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Well" he said as he signed her chart" it seems you were very lucky."

"Lucky that Edward happened to be standing next to me" I said as I again sent a hard glance at Edward. As went to go check on Tyler I asked Edward if I could speak to him in private. He clenched his jaw but nodded to me and followed me into the hall.

"What do you want?" he said his tone unfriendly.

"You owe me an explanation." I said. "How did you get to me so quick? You were half way across the parking lot. Tyler's van was gonna crush both of us, but it didn't. Your hands left dents in the side and your not hurt at all. The should have crushed my legs, but you were holding it up." I knew I sounded crazy but I couldn't help it I know what I saw.

"You think I lifted a van off of you?" Edward said with an incredulous tone, but his face was defensive.

I just nodded once my jaw tight.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." He said

"I wasn't going to tell anybody." I said

Surprise flickered across his face "then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me" I insisted "I don't like to lie which is what I'm gonna do when people ask me what happened. So there better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" He asked.

"Thank you." I said still waiting on an explanation.

"You're not going to let this go are you."

"No"

"In that case….I hope you like disappointment." He said walking back toward the ER to see his father.

Oh my God his father. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the most beautiful man on the planet. I peeked through the door to get one more look at Dr. Cullen and saw him in a heated conversation with Edward. As Charlie took me home I knew I should be focusing on how Edward saved me and why he was lying but I couldn't. all I could think of was Dr. Carlisle Cullen how gorgeous he was and how his arms felt around me. When we got home I figured I better get to bed early. That night I dreamed of Carlisle Cullen.

**Thanks Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

**AN: Sorry for the wait it took me a while to get this up. Also this may be the last chapter for a little while I got some term papers to do but I will try to get another chapter as soon as I can. Oh and please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 4**

In my dream it was very dark, but there was a little light around Carlisle. He smiled at me like he did in the hospital then turned and walked away from me. No matter how fast I ran I couldn't catch up. And no matter how loud I called he never turned. I woke up startled and out of breath. I couldn't get back to sleep after that. Every night after that I either dreamed about Carlisle or Edward and it was always the same scenario. They were always walking away from me. The next month at school was uneasy and embarrassing.

At school Tyler Crowley was following me around constantly obsessed with making it up to me that he almost hit me with his van. I tried to convince him to forget about it especially since nothing had actually happened to me but he didn't. No one seemed concerned about Edward even though he was the hero. I mean he pulled me out of the way and had nearly been crushed too. I wondered why nobody had seen him standing so far away before. With some embarrassment I figured it out. Nobody realized because nobody was as aware of Edward as I was. No one else watched him the way I did.

After the accident Edward didn't look at me or talk to me either. Every day I would say hi and he would just nod his head. Even though I tried to keep my thoughts away from him every night I still dreamed of him or his father Carlisle. At least Mike was pleased with the coolness between me and Edward. Mike grew more confidant staying to talk to me at my lab table in biology until the bell rand ignoring Edward completely. After that dangerously icy day the snow washed away and Mike started planning a beach trip with our group of friends soon. The rain however continued and the weeks passed.

Jessica called me the first week in March to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girl's choice spring dance.

"Are you sure you don't mind….you weren't going to ask him?" She asked when I told her I didn't mind.

"No Jess, I'm not going." I assured her dancing relied to much on hand eye coordination. "You go and have fun with Mike. I will be fine."

I thought for sure Jessica would be gushing about how she had called and asked him and what he said. But she was quiet the whole day as she walked with me from class to class and she never even looked at Mike. When Mike and I got to biology I figured out why Jessica had been quite.

"So" Mike said as he leaned against the table "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great" I said making my voice as enthusiastic as I could. "You'll have a lot of fun with her."

"Well…." he hesitated "I told her I had to think about it."

"Now why would you do that?" I gave him a look with slight disapproval although I was happy he hadn't said no yet.

"I was wondering" he said with a bright red face "if well…..if you might be planning too ask me?"

I paused hating the guilt that washed over me. But then I saw Edward's head tilt slightly toward me. " Mike" I said "I think you should tell her yes."

"Did you already ask someone?" He asked as his eyes flickered quickly to Edward then back to me.

"No" I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" Mike asked.

I didn't want to get into the safety hazards of dancing. So I quickly mad new plans.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday." I explained not only did it give me an excuse not to go to the dance I needed to get out of town too.

"Can't you go some other weekend?" Mike asked

"Sorry, no," I said. "You shouldn't keep Jessica waiting it's rude."

"Yeah you're right." Mike mumbled as he walked away looking a little upset. Mr. Banner started teaching as I pushed the guilt away I noticed Edward staring at me with a curious expression mixed with that edge of frustration. I stared back expecting him to look away quickly, but he didn't. We kept staring at each other until Mr. Banner called on Edward to answer a question. I looked down at my book and didn't look back at him for the rest of the class. When the bell rang I quickly gathered my things then I heard his beautiful voice.

"Bella?"

I turned unwillingly knowing that I would be dazzled by that to perfect face. So my expression was wary when I finally faced him.

"What? Are you talking to me now?"

His lips twitched like he was trying to fight a smile. "No" he said "not really."

I let out a big sigh "then what do you want Edward?" I kept my eyes closed it was easier to talk to him when I didn't have to look at him.

"I'm sorry" he said and he sounded like he meant it. "I', being very rude I know. But it's better this way, really."

I opened my eyes to see his face very serious. "I don't know what you mean." I said.

"It's just better if we're not friends." he explained. "Trust me."

I narrowed my eyes and walked swiftly to the door towards gym. When school was finally over I almost ran to my truck and started home. When I got home I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. I took a while but at least it would keep me busy. I had just started when the phone rand and it was Jessica calling to tell me that Mike had accepted her invitation. Now that Mike was going with her she sounded genuinely upset that I wouldn't go. After I hung up I tried to concentrate on dinner but I couldn't stop analyze every word Edward had said. What did he mean, it was better if we weren't friends?

When Charlie got home I told him about my plans to go to Seattle. I told him I was going to find a decent bookstore. Then he asked if I would be home in time for the dance. Of course only in a town this small would a dad know about a school dance. I explained to him I don't dance. He understood that with my balance problems it was a good idea and dint press the matter.

At school the next day I parked as far away from Edward's Volvo. As I went to lock my door I dropped my keys and a white hand flashed out and grabbed them before they could land in a puddle. I looked up and there was Edward leaning up against my truck. "How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He said as he dropped my keys into my hand.

"Appear out of thin air."

"Bella it's not my fault that you are unobserved it." He said with a smile.

Damn him and that smile. I scowled and turned to walk away. I heard him follow me and I turned back around angrily. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry I keep being rude, but I wanted to ask you something," he said.

"Fine then what is it?"

" I was wondering next Saturday I know you're going to Seattle I wonder if you wanted a ride?" He asked

"With you?" I stared at him incuriously. "Why?"

"Well I was planning on going to Seattle in a few weeks and I'm not sure your truck can make it." He said with a smirk.

"My truck works fine," I said as I turned to keep walking.

"But can your truck make it on one tank of gas?" He said stopping me in my tracks.

"I don't see how that's any of you business" I said as I walked away finally. But of course he kept pace with me easily saying.

"The wasting of finite resources is everybody's business.

"Honestly Edward," I felt a thrill as I said his name and I hated that. "I cant keep up with you. O thought you didn't wanna be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh thank now that's all cleared up" I said with heavy sarcasm. He was looking at me so intensely with that dazzling smile that it didn't help me think clearly.

"It would be more…prudent for you if we weren't friends" he explained. "But I tired of trying to stay away from you." His eyes were so intense I for got how to breathe for a moment. "Will you go to Seattle with me?"

I didn't trust my self to speak so I just nodded. He smiled again and said seriously "You really should stay away from me." He said and then walked away. The rest of the morning past in a blur. When I got to lunch I automatically looked for Edward and didn't see him. I felt crushed and no longer had any appetite so I just bought a drink and sat next to Jessica.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said. "I wonder why he is sitting alone today?" I followed her gaze and saw Edward staring at me from and empty table once he caught my eye he motioned me over.

"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked

"I guess I better go see what he wants" I said as I got up and walked to where he was. "Well this is different" I said as I sat down across from him.

He laughed with that same smile and said "you look worried."

"Not worried" I said "surprised actually. What brought this on?"

"I told you I'm tired of staying away from you so I'm giving up." He said.

"Ok" I said so are we basically friends now?" I said.

"Hmmmm friends" he said softly in a thoughtful voice. "Yes I guess we could try to be, but I'm warning you I'm not a good friend for you." The warning was real behind his smile.

I looked down not sure what to do now. Edward looked at me slightly tilting his head "What are you thinking" he asked.

"I'm trying to find out what you are." I said truthfully.

His jaw tightened but he kept his smile in place.

"Are you having any luck with that?" He asked in an offhanded sort of way.

"Not really" I admitted "but I do have a few theories."

"Tell me one." I blushed I had been thinking about either Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker. I shook my head 'no I'm not telling you it's to embarrassing." Edward let out a big breath and said.

"You are so hard to read."

I smiled to myself happy that I made him so frustrated. I decided to try something. "Can I ask you a favor?"

He suddenly looked wary "that would depend on the favor."

"I just wondered… could you warn me before you decide to ignore me for my own good? You know just so I'm not caught off guard. I said as I bit my bottom lip.

"Sure" he said "that's fair I guess. But can I have one answer in return.?

"Just one." I said.

"Tell me one theory"

"No anything but that." I said shaking my head.

"Hey he said you didn't specify what kind of answer. Just one theory I promise I won't laugh."

"Yes you will" I was positive about that.

He leaned in looking me right in the eyes and breathed "please."

As his scent hit me my mind went blank, how did he do that? "Um what now?" I said dazed.

"Just one little theory." he said

"Oh um bitten by a radioactive spider?" Wait I didn't mean to say that I didn't mean to tell him a theory. Damn was he hypnotist too? I was hopeless.

"That's not very creative" he scoffed.

"That's all I've got" I said.

"Well you're wrong no spiders no radioactivity."

"Dang" I sighed.

"Oh and Kryptonite doesn't bother me either" he chuckled.

"You're not supposed to laugh remember? I 'll figure it out eventually." I said

"I wish you wouldn't try"

"Because…..?"

"What if I'm not a superhero? What id I'm the villain?" He said playfully but he gaze was serious.

"Oh I see" I said you're dangerous." I looked deep into his eyes. "But not bad " I whispered I don't believe you're bad.

"You're wrong" he said. I stared at him. Wondering why I wasn't afraid. He was serious that much was obvious. But I just felt anxious and excited. The same way I felt when I was around him, the way I felt in my dreams. I looked around and realized that the cafeteria was almost empty. "C'mon we are gonna be late." I said grabbing my stuff.

"Oh I'm not going to class today" he said. I gave him a questioning look. He flashed me a smile "it's healthy to ditch every now and then Bella." I hesitated then took off when the first bell rang. Mr. Banner walked in right after I sat down carrying a few boxes with him. "Ok guys" Mr. Banner said "I want you to take one thing from each box." He walked over to Mike's desk with the boxes. "The first thing" he said "should be an indicator card. The second is a four pronged applicator and the third is a sterile micro lancer." Uh oh I knew what was going on and my stomach flipped. Mr. Banner went over to Mike and showed us how to prick our finger with the micro lancer he squeezed Mike's finger until blood came out and put it on the card. As the blood flowed my stomach churned and it started heaving.

Mr. Banner started going around the room showing us all how when he got to my table I had my eyes closed.

"Bella are you feeling alright? Are you feeling faint?" Mr. Banner asked

I didn't want to open my mouth in case I threw up so I just nodded. "Can somebody take Bella to the nurse please?" Me Banner asked. I didn't have to guess I knew Mike would volunteer. "Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked .

"Yes" I whispered. Mike seemed to eager as he put his arm around me and pulled my arm over his shoulder as we walked out the class. After we got out of the room and we were walking across the courtyard I turned to Mike "let me sit for a minute please?" he led me to the curb. I was still dizzy.

"Bella are you ok?" Mike asked nervously.

"Bella?" A different voice called.

Oh no! please let it be anybody else but I would know that voice anywhere. "Is she hurt?" Edward said. Mike explained to Edward what had happened and Edward offered to take me to the nurse. Mike protested insisting that Mr. Banner told _him_ to take me to the nurse, but Edward just picked me up like a child and told Mike to go back to class. Once we got to the nurses office I laid down and I felt better in minutes. Mike came in a few minutes later supporting another student who looked just as bad as I did. I could smell the blood so I quickly went to stand outside the office and Edward followed me. Mike came out a few seconds later and gave Edward a look of complete loathing.

Are you coming back to class?" Mike asked

"If I did I would end up right back here" I said.

"Oh right" Mike said "so are you gonna join us at the beach this weekend?" He flashed another glare at Edward.

"Of course" I said.

"We're meeting at ten at my dad's store." He said

"Ok cool I will be there" I promised sounding as friendly as possible.

"I'll see you later then in Gym" Mike said as he turned around and walked back to class.

I groaned gym I forgot all about that. "Gym" I moaned.

"I can take care of that" Edward said. I listened as Edward explained to the nurse about how he didn't think I was well enough to go to gym and he was gonna take me home and did she think she could excuse me for the rest of the day. The nurse agreed (as if anybody could resists that voice that sounded like honey) and even offered to write Edward an excuse too. As walked to the parking lot I asked Edward "so are you going this Saturday? To the beach?" I really wanted him to but I doubted he would.

"Where are you all going exactly?" He asked.

"To First Beach down at La Push."

He glanced down and said "I don't think I was invited and I don't think you and I need to push poor Mike anymore or he might just snap." I grinned at that like how he used 'you and I' a little bit to much. As I turned to go to my truck he stopped me and said "I told the nurse I was going to take you home and I' am." Then he led me to his Volvo .

"But what about my truck?"

"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He said as he slid smoothly in the car. I thought about making a mad dash to my truck, but I knew he would catch me and just drag me back so I got inn his car with a huff. We sat in silence as he pulled out of the parking lot then on the way to the house he asked me several questions.

"What's your mom like?"

"She looks like me but prettier. I have to much Charlie in me. She is way more outgoing than I am. She is forgetful and erratic, she's my best friend."

"How old are you Bella?" Edward asked

"I'm seventeen. "I answered. He asked a few more questions about my mom and Phil. I saw the opportunity to ask about his family especially his father Carlisle. Yes I would really like to know more about him. "So what about your family? They have got to be more interesting than mine."

"What do you want to know exactly?" He said/

"Well the Cullens adopted you right?" I said . He nodded . I hesitated before asking the next question. "So what happened to your parents?"

"They died many years ago." He said somberly

"I'm sorry" I mumbled

"I don't remember them all that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now." He said. Esme! I thought I had totally forgotten that Carlisle the man I had been dreaming and secretly fantasizing about was a married man! To cover up the deep intake of breath I had taken at the mention of Esme I asked "and what about your brother and sister?"

He glanced at the clock on the dashboard and said "my siblings are going to quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting."

"Oh sorry," I said sheepishly " I guess you have to go."

He laughed lightly and he said "I will make sure your truck gets home before Chief Swan gets home. Oh and Bella have fun at the beach this weekend."

"Won't I see you tomorrow?"

"No" he said "Emmett and I are starting the weekend early going camping."

"Oh" I said I remembered Charlie saying about the Cullens went camping a lot. "Well have fun" I said trying to sound enthusiastic when I was actually sad that I wouldn't see him until Monday.

"Will do something for me?" He said.

I nodded helplessly under his heavy stare.

"Please don't be offended but you seem to attract trouble so please be careful." He said.

With that remark the helplessness vanished "I 'll see what I can do" I snapped and I jumped out the car slammed the door as hard as I could and walked in the house. But as he drove away I saw him smiling.

Friday was uneventful without Edward there Mike was friendly as ever he seemed happy that I was sitting with them at lunch again. Saturday we got to La Push and we were all sitting around a fire talking and listening to music when a few of boys from the reservation came up and asked if they could join us. We said we didn't mind and one of the boys looked kinda familiar to me, but I couldn't place him. I was sitting down eating a sandwich we some of our group wanted to go for a walk down the beach and a few of the boys from the reservation went with Mike and a few other kids. Mike asked if I wanted to go but I declined saying I would just hang out around the fire.

After they left the young boy that looked familiar came and sat down next to me and said "you're Isabella Swan right?"

"It's Bella" I sighed

"Sorry" he grinned "I'm Jacob Black you bought my dad's truck.

"Oh!" I said "you're Billy's son I knew you looked familiar but I just couldn't place you."

He laughed and I did too. He was so easy to get along with. We sat talking when Lauren who always seemed to hate me said in an insolent tome "you know Bella Jacob?"

He gave Lauren a small smile threw his arm over my shoulder and said "oh yeah me and Bella have known each other since we were born," giving me a smile.

Lauren narrowed he eyes at the arm he had causally thrown over my shoulder and said "how nice" but her tone indicted that she really didn't think it was nice. I giggled quietly at the look she was giving me and Jacob. The she smiled at me a little cruelly and said "Bella I was just telling Tyler it was too bad Edward Cullen couldn't come out didn't you think to invite him?" She smirked at me.

"Do you mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" One of the older boys that came with Jacob asked.

"Yes do you know them?" Lauren asked condescendingly.

"The Cullens don't come here ," the same boy said. Tyler then distracted Lauren by asking her about a CD and I stared at the boy who said that the Cullens didn't come here but his tone seemed to imply that they weren't allowed.

Jacob noticed and said "hey Bella you want to take a walk down the beach with me."

I smiled up at Jacob and said "sure why not." He smiled back and we walked north along the shore line. "So your what sixteen?" I said fluttering my eyelashes trying to flirt feeling like an idiot.

"Actually I just turned fifteen."

"Really I would have thought you were older" I said my face filled with surprise. He smiled as I said this then I asked "who was that boy that Lauren was talking to? He seems a little to old to be hanging out with us."

"Oh that's Sam he is nineteen."

What was that he was saying about the doctor's family." I said trying to sound innocent.

"The Cullens? Oh they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." The way he shifted confirmed what I had heard in Sam's voice.

"Why not?"

"Oops I'm not supposed to tell anyone" he said biting his lip.

"Oh I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious" I said tilting my head and smiling just a little.

He smiled back and said "ok do you like scary stories?" He asked

"Oh I just _love _them" I said enthusiastically. We sat on an old driftwood tree and Jacob told me the most amazing story. He told my how his tribe the Quileute were decedents from wolves and the stories of the cold ones. According to legend his own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land. Jacob went on to say how the cold ones where the natural enemies of the wolf or the men that turned into wolves what we would call werewolves. The ones his grandfather met said they were different they didn't hunt the way others of their kind did they weren't a danger so his great-grandfather made a truce with them. They would stay off of our land and we wouldn't expose them.

"But if there nit dangerous then why….?" I trailed off trying to understand.

"Even though this clan said they were civilized there was still a threat. You never know when they might get to hungry to resist." Jacob said.

"What do you mean by civilized?" I asked

"This clan said the were different" Jacob explained. "That they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were different they prey only on animals.'

"So the Cullens are they like the same ones your great-grandfather met.?"

Jacob looked at me and said "no they are the _same _ones. The look on my face must have been one of surprise because he smiled and continued "there are more now a new male and female, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader Carlisle. He had been here and gone before your people had even arrived.

"But what are they?" I asked Jacob.

Jacob gave me a smirk and said "blood drinkers Bella."

Then some thing clicked and I let out a small chuckle and said "no way Jacob…you don't believe… that the Cullens are vampires!"

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** Here is chapter 5 in this chapter we get to see Carlisle again yay! Thank you all for the reviews and alerts!**

**Disclaimer:**** Everything belongs to SM I own nothing**

**Chapter 5**

When I got home that night after the beach I kept going over Jacob's story in my head. Where the Cullens vampires? Jacob had told me that he didn't believe the stories that it was just a bunch of superstitions. As soon as I got home I went straight upstairs telling Charlie that I had a lot of homework to do and put on my headphones. That night my dream was different I was in the woods, but Jacob was there pulling at my hand frantically.

"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked I could see the fear in his face.

"Run Bella! You have to run!" Jacob whispered terror in his voice.

"Why?" I asked pulling against Jacob's hand as he suddenly let go and then Jacob fell to the floor twitching.

"Jacob!" I yelled, but then he was gone and in his place was a giant red-brown wolf. The wolf was facing away from me growling with the hair on his back bristling. Then Edward and Carlisle stepped out from the woods their skin was glowing faintly with dangerous black eyes and sharp teeth. Carlisle held out one hand beckoning me to come and as I took a step toward him Edward said is a purr "Trust us." I took another step and the wolf launched himself at Carlisle going straight for his neck.

"No!" I yelled sitting straight up in bed. I looked around distorted breathing heavily. I looked at the clock, it was five thirty in the morning I tried laying back down but of course sleep wouldn't come to me. My subconscious had brought up the images I had been trying to avoid. I got up trying to keep myself as busy as I could to put off the inevitable. My shower didn't take as long as I wanted even when blow dried it. As I walked back out to my room I saw through the window that the cruiser was gone Charlie had gone fishing. I dressed slowly in my most comfy clothes and I couldn't put it off any longer and finally turned on my computer. I went to my favorite search engine and typed in one word: Vampires.

After looking through all of the TV show, movies, and role-playing games I finally found something that looked promising. Vampires A to Z. I clicked on it and as it loaded it was just a white screen with black text. There were two quotes on the front screen.

_Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghost and demons there is no figure so terrible no figure so dreaded and abhorred yet dight with such fearful fascination as the vampire. Who himself is neither ghost nor demon, but yet partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both- Rev. Montague Summers._

_If there is in this world a well-attested account it is that of the vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits of well known people, of surgeons, of priest, magistrates the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that who is there who believes in vampires?- Rousseau_

The rest of the site was in alphabetical order listing all the different myths of vampires. The first one I clicked on was the _Danag_ a Filipino vampire supposedly responsible for planting taro on the island. It went on to say that the _Danag_ worked with humans for many years, but it ended when a woman cut her finger and the _Danag_ sucked her wound enjoying the taste that he drained her of blood. I read through the rest looking for anything that sounded familiar. Most of the vampire myths centered around beautiful women as demons and children as victims they also seemed like constructs created to explain away the high mortality rate for young children and to give men an excuse for infidelity. There weren't much that sounded like any of the movies I had seen. And only a few like the Hebrew _Estrie _and the Polish _Upier_ who were even preoccupied with drinking blood.

Only three really caught my attention the Romanian _Varacolaci_ a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human, the Slovak _Nelepasi,_ a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in a single hour after midnight, and one other the _Stregoni benefici. _About the last one there was only one sentence. _Stregoni benefici: An Italian vampire said to be on the side of goodness and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires. _It was a relief that one entry among hundreds that claimed the existence of good vampires. Overall though there was little that went with Jacob's story or my own observations. I carefully read and compared it with each myth. Speed, strength, beauty, pale skin, eyes that shift color, and the Jacob's criteria. Blood-drinkers, enemy of the werewolf, cold-skinned, and immortal. There were very few myths that matched even one factor.

And the another problem one that came from the movies I had seen and was backed up by today's reading vampires couldn't go out during the day the sun burn them. They slept in coffins all day and came out only at night. Aggravated I snapped off computer. Through my aggravation I felt embarrassment. It was stupid, I was sitting in my room researching vampires. What was wrong with me? I placed the blame on Forks. I had to get out of the house, but there was nowhere I wanted to go. But I put on my boots and coat and walked out the door. It was overcast but not raining and ignoring my truck I walked out into the forest behind the house. I followed the narrow trail that led deeper into the forest. I followed the trail as long as my anger at myself fueled me. When I finally stopped I sat on the root of a tree to think.

I focused on the two most pressing questions that I had to answer. First I had to answer if it was possible that what Jacob had said about the Cullens could be true. My mind immediately said no! It was silly and morbid to entertain those thoughts. But then again there was no rational explanation for how I was alive at this moment. There were also the things I had observed. The incredible speed, strength, the eye color shifting, the inhuman beauty, the pale frigid skin. Then there were the small things like how they never seemed to eat, the grace when they moved, and the way _he _speaks with phrases that fit with a turn of the century novel than a twenty-first-century classroom. Edward had skipped the day we did blood typing and hadn't said no to the beach trip until he heard where we were going. He seemed to know what everyone was thinking…except me. He had also told me that he was a villain and dangerous.

Could the Cullens be vampires?

They were _something._ Something outside the possibility of rational justification. Whether it be Jacob's cold ones or my own superhero theory, Edward and his family were not human. They were something more. So maybe would have to be my answer…for now. Then the most important question. What was I gonna do if it was true? If Edward's family were vampire then what should I do? I could tell anyone they would think I was crazy.

There were only two options. One I could take Edward's advice and stay away from him. Avoid him at all cost. As soon as I considered that agony gripped my body and my mind rejected the pain and quickly skipped to the next option. I could do nothing different. After all if he were dangerous he'd done nothing to hurt me in fact he saved me. And since he saved me he how bad could he really be? There was one thing I was sure of the dark Edward and Carlisle in my dream was only a reaction of Jacob's story. Even so when the werewolf had lunged at Carlisle my cry of no wasn't fear for the werewolf it was fear that Carlisle would be harmed. I feared for them.

I knew then I couldn't do anything I was in too deep. Because e when I thought about them I wanted no more than to be with them. As I got back to the house I started on my paper that was due Wednesday and I was more serene that I had felt in several days. Filled with relief now that my decision was made. That night I slept dreamlessly and when I woke up I saw the yellow light of a sunny day. I ran to my window seeing a cloudless sky. I opened my window and found out it was relativity warm and hardly windy. I ate breakfast cheerily as Charlie called out a goodbye as he left. I walked out the door and was on my way to school. When lunch came around I got nervous thinking would Edward be waiting for me to sit with him again? But when we got to the cafeteria Edward wasn't there and neither were his siblings. I sat down at tried to pay attention to what my friends were saying. I was holding on to my last shred of hope when I walked into Biology and when I saw his empty seat I felt disappointment wash over me. When I got home Jessica called and asked if I wanted to go with her and Angela to Port Angeles to pick out dresses. I really didn't want to but I needed to get out of the house so I told her yeah but I would have to check with Charlie first.

Charlie was ok with it as long as I was home early because it was a school night. I called Jessica and told her I could go. When I woke up the next day it was still sunny and when I got to school I searched for Edward's Volvo but when I couldn't find it disappointment washed over me again. As the day went by Jessica kept jabbering on about shopping and I started to get really excited and as we drove out of the town limits after school I let the Cullens drift out my mind.

We made it to Port Angeles by four and it had been a while since I had a girl's night so the estrogen rush was invigorating. Jessica jabbered on about the dance and the boys we hung out with the whole way there. Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, but Jessica and Angela knew the area well and Jessica drove straight to one of the biggest department stores. Both of the girls found a few dresses they liked and went to try them on while I sat in a chair waiting for them to model them for me. Jessica was torn between a strapless black dress and an electric blue one. I suggested she go with the blue to play up her eyes. Angela chose a pale pink dress that brought out the honey colored tints in her hair. Then we went over to the shoes and accessories. While Jessica went to the jewelry I remembered about the Cullens not being at school so I asked Angela who was still looking at shoes.

"Um…Angela?" I said timidly

"Yeah?" She answered while looking at a pair of pink heels.

"Um…is it uh normal for the Cullens to be out of school a lot?" I was trying to make my voice sound nonchalant and failing miserably.

"Yes when the weather is good they go backpacking, even Dr. Cullen. They're all real outdoorsy" she told me quietly. She didn't ask one question let alone the hundred Jessica would have fired off . I was beginning to really like Angela. I let the subject drop as Jessica came over to show us the jewelry she had found to make her dress. We had planned to go eat at an Italian restaurant, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as expected. Jessica and Angela were going to take their things back to the car then walk to the bay. I really wanted to look for a bookstore and I told them I would meet them at the restaurant. They both offered to come with me but I told them to have fun I can get pretty preoccupied I could get when I was around books. They walk off to the car and I walked off in the direction Jessica pointed out.

The bookstore was easy to find but it wasn't one I was looking for. It was a book store with books on spiritual healing and I didn't need that. There had to be a normal bookstore around here somewhere. I walked down several streets filling up with traffic and I hoped I was heading toward downtown. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going I was to busy thinking about him and what Angela had said. I stomped along toward some glass-fronted shops that looked promising. But when I got to them they were just a repair shop and a vacant space. It was still to early to go met Jessica and Angela and I needed to get a hand on my depressing mood before I saw them anyway. I took a deep breath as I continued around the corner.

I started to realize that I was going the wrong way. The buildings here were all warehouses. I decided to turn at the next corner and try my luck on a different street and try to make my way to the board walk. Then I saw a group of four men dressed too casual to be heading home from work, but they were to grimy to be tourist. As they came closer I saw that they weren't to much older than I was. They were joking loudly and laughing among themselves. I scooted to the far side of the sidewalk giving them room as I kept my eyes down.

"Hey there!" One called as they walked past and he had to be talking to me since there was no one else around. I glanced up and saw that two of the men had turned to follow me while the other two had stopped.

"Hello" I mumbled and kept walking quickening my pace. I could hear the laughing behind me.

"Hey wait!" one said but I kept my head down a turned the corner and I let out a breath of relief. I found myself on a sidewalk leading past the backs of some more warehouse. It was getting dark and the clouds were rolling in, the air was getting chilly and the road was empty. I quickly looked behind me and saw that the two men that had spoken to me earlier were walking twenty feet behind me. I turned and kept walking as a chill that had nothing to do with weather ran through me. I hardly had any money with me just a twenty and I thought about "accidentally" dropping my purse and walking away, but then a voice in my head said they might be something worse than thieves. I listened to their quite footsteps and it didn't sound like they were speeding up so I took a deep breath. You don't know that they are following you I told myself.

I reached the corner but it was only a blind drive to the back of another building. I hurriedly corrected myself and dashed across the drive back to the sidewalk. I concentrated on the footsteps deciding whether or not to run. They sounded father back and they could probably outrun me anyway. I risked a glance back and I saw that they were about forty feet back now just staring at me. It seemed to take forever to get to the next corner with the men falling father behind me with every step. I saw two cars heading in the same direction I was headed for. I let out a sigh of relief there would be more people once I got off of this street. I got around the corner and stopped dead in my tracks.

The street was lined on both sides with blank door less windowless walls. I saw streetlamps and more pedestrians but they were too far away . And lounging against one of the buildings were the other two men form the group. It was then I realized I wasn't being followed I was being herded. I paused then turned and darted to the other side of the street. The footsteps were louder now.

"There you are" the booming voice came from the men ahead of me making me jump.

"Yeah," a voice from behind me said "we just took a little detour." The distance between me and the two lounging was being closed quickly and I had a good loud scream and I drew a breath prepared to use it. But my throat was so dry I wasn't sure how much volume I could manage. I gripped my purse in my hand ready to use it as a weapon. One of the men shrugged off the wall as I came to a stop and walked into the street.

"Stay away from me," I warned in voice that was supposed to be fearless.

"Don't be like that sugar" he called and laughter broke out behind me. I widened my stance trying to remember what little self defense I knew. The same voice in my head spoke up telling me I didn't have a chance against them. Shut up! I commanded the voice before fear could incapacitate me. I tried to swallow so I could build up a scream.

Headlights flew around the corner the car almost hit one of the men forcing him on to the sidewalk. I dove onto the road this car was going to have to stop or hit me. But the sliver car fishtailed and stopped right beside me. The passenger door was flung open and I was yanked into the car. I was instantly pulled into a hard cold chest. I should have been terrified but I was filled with a sense of safety. I looked out and saw Edward Cullen standing outside with his teeth bared at the four men. I looked up to see who's lap I had been pulled into a saw the gorgeous face of Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked me his beautiful soothing voice instantly calming me.

I just nodded and studied his flawless face as he turned to stare out the windshield at Edward. Edward suddenly turned and got into the car tires squealing as he spun the car around and took off. Edward was breathing hard and he was murmuring under his breath so low I couldn't hear and he kept looking at Carlisle. Suddenly he turned to me "Bella are you alright?"

"Yes" I said "I'm fine are you ok?"

"No" he said laughing coldly

"Edward" Carlisle's voice said in my ear "you must try to calm down." Edward just gritted his teeth and nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes then I looked at the clock and saw that it was past six-thirty. "Jessica and Angela will be worried" I whispered "I was supposed to meet them." Edward turned going toward town and he pulled up in front of a restaurant where Jessica and Angela where waiting looking anxious. As I got out I head Edward get out with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked Edward as I turned to look at him.

"Carlisle and I are going to take you to dinner." He said as I saw Carlisle smoothly get out of the car. I ran over to Jessica and Angela to stop them before they ran off

"Jess Angela!" I yelled running up to him.

"Bella where have you been? " Jessica asked.

"Sorry" I said "I got lost and then I ran into Edward and his father."

"Do you mind if we join you?" Edward asked motioning to himself and Carlisle. His voice was still cold and his hands were still shaking slightly.

"Um sure" Jessica said breathlessly

"Actually Bella" Angela said "we already ate while we were waiting…sorry."

"Its ok" I said "I'm not hungry anyway."

"I would feel better if you ate something" Edward said his voice filled with authority.

"If you don't mind" Carlisle said stepping forward "I will drive Bella home that way you two won't have to wait while she eats."

"Uh no problem I guess" Jessica said looking at me seeing if that's what I wanted. I winked at her letting her know that I wanted to be with them.

"Okay." Angela was quicker than Jessica. "See you tomorrow Bella…..Edward. Bye Dr. Cullen." She grabbed Jessica's arm a literally had to drag her away. As Jessica drove away she turned and wave her face filled with eager curiosity.

I looked between Carlisle and Edward and I saw what I hadn't noticed until now. Edward's eyes were coal black, but Carlisle's were the color of liquid honey.

"Carlisle" Edward said suddenly. I noticed that his hands were starting to shake harder.

"Go Edward" Carlisle said. And with that Edward went back to the car and took off. I looked at Carlisle and he held out his hand "shall we?" he said.

"I'm really not that hungry" I said.

"Bella" Carlisle said "I'm waiting for you to go into shock and I will feel better once you have some food and sugar in you. Please…for me" He finished with a smile.

His smile affected me just like Edward's did. It left me breathless and unable to deny him anything. So I took his hand(trying to ignore the electricity that ran through my body at his touch) and let him lead me in the restaurant. As we walked up to the hostess she welcomed us with enthusiasm that was meant for Carlisle considering she never took her eyes off of him. She lead us toward the back when Carlisle asked for a more private table. She asked him for his approval he smiled at her and she walked away looking dazed.

"You and Edward shouldn't do that " I said

"Do what?" Carlisle asked me still smiling.

"Dazzle people with your smile," I answered.

"Do Edward and I dazzle you?" He asked

"Frequently admitted "speaking of Edward where did he go."

"Edward had to run a few errands he will be back by the time we finish." he said as the server came up focusing completely on Carlisle. Once I got her attention I ordered a coke and the mushroom ravioli. After she left Carlisle pointed to my coke and said "drink."

I sipped my coke and the icy from the coke made me shiver. Carlisle noticed me shiver and immediately slipped out of his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders. Then I realized I never looked at what he was wearing as I was to preoccupied with his face. He was wearing a black long sleeved sweater and the jacket he handed me was also black.

"Thanks" I told him as I slipped my arms into his coat. Just then my food arrived and Carlisle just stared at me until I started eating.

"You know I'm not gonna go into shock." I said. Carlisle laughed at this and I decided that his laugh was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard,

"Ah Bella" he said "you amaze me. You should be going into shock any normal person would. You don't even look shaken."

"Well" I said "I feel very safe with you." I said truthfully.

He frowned at me and murmured "this is going to be so much more complicated." He looked at me and said "So Edward tells me that you have some theories about what we are?"

I ducked my head embarrassed and nodded my head. "Do you have new ones?" he asked.

"Mm-hm but I will tell you in the car if you answer some questions now." I said

"Ok well its only fair please ask your questions" he said with a slight smile.

"Why are you guys in Port Angeles?"

"I can't answer that question that's one for Edward." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry what one can I answer?" Edward said as he appeared next to the table his eyes were now the same color of liquid honey that Carlisle's were.

"Bella here was wondering why were we in Port Angeles." Carlisle said

"Nope" Edward said "next question."

"But-" I started

"I'm not answering that question." He said defiantly.

"Fine" I said "then lets say hypothetically someone can read minds with a few exceptions."

"Only one exception" Edward corrected me. "Hypothetically."

"Ok just one" I said. "How does that work? What are the limitations? How would…that someone…find someone else at the right time?"

"Hypothetically?"

"Sure"

"Well if….that someone…"

"Let's call him Joe" I said

Edward smiled at this "Joe then. If Joe had been paying attention the timing wouldn't have needed to be quite exact." He rolled his eyes. "Only you could get into trouble in a town this small."

"We were speaking in a hypothetical case" I reminded him.

"Yes we were" he said "shall we call you Jane?"

"How did you know?" I asked leaning toward him.

He seemed to be wavering. Then his eyes locked with mine and I guessed he was making the decision whether or not to tell me the truth.

"You can trust me you know" I murmured.

"Amazing isn't she" Carlisle broke in "I think we have to trust you Bella you see you're much more observant than we gave you credit for."

"I followed you to Port Angles tonight well we did" he said as Carlisle cleared his throat. "I have never tried to keep one specific person alive before.

"Did you ever think my number was up with that van? I asked

"That wasn't the first time." he said "your number was up the first time I met you."

"Yet here I sit" I said "because of you."

"Its harder than it should be" he said "keeping track of you. Usually I can find someone very easily once I've heard their mind before. I was keeping tabs on Jessica not carefully so I didn't notice when you took off on your own. When I realized you weren't there anymore I went looking for you at the bookstore I saw in her head. I could tell you hadn't gone in so I started driving in circles listening. And then he closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fist. :then I heard what they were thinking I saw your face in his mind. It was very …hard, you can't imagine. If it weren't for Carlisle I would have killed them I'm sure of it. He finally looked at me again and said "are you ready?"

"Yeah" I answered.

Carlisle called the waitress over and paid as we went out to the car. Edward opened the passenger door for me while Carlisle got into the back seat. "Now" he said as we buckled up "its your turn.

"Just one more question please" I begged.

"Ok just one" He agreed.

"How does the mind reading thing work? Can you read anybodies mind anywhere? How do you do it? Can the rest of your family….." I trailed off glancing back at Carlisle who was watching us with a small smile.

"That's more than one" he said. "No its just me and I have to be fairly close but the more familiar the person's mind is the farther I can hear but never more than a few miles. The voices of the minds are like a buzzing until I focus on just one then what they are thinking is clear."

"Why is it you think you can't hear me?" I asked

"I don't know" he said " the only guess I have is maybe your mind doesn't work the same way. Like a radio your transmitting AM and I'm only getting FM."

"My mind doesn't work right" I said slightly angry. "I'm a freak."

Carlisle and Edward both laughed at this "I hear voices in my head and your worried that you're the freak" Edward said. "Its just a theory and speaking of theories."

I told him about the stories that Jacob told me and I was afraid he would be angry but he wasn't. not until I told him I didn't care if he was a vampire or not.

"So am I wrong?" I challenged

He didn't answer

"I'm right" I gasped

"Does it matter?" He asked

"Not really" I said "but I am curious.

"About what?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen"

"And how long have you been seventeen?"

His lips twitched "A while."

"Okay don't laugh but how come you can out in the sun? I asked. "Shouldn't you burn up.

"Myth" he said.

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth" he said I can't sleep at all."

The rest of the way we spoke about their diet of animal blood. And why they hunt animals. And I explained my theory about the eyes how they turned dark when they were thirsty. During this time I would sneak looks at Carlisle he would be sitting there listening intently and when ever he caught me looking he would just give me a smile that made me warm all over. Then before I knew it we were in front if my house and I made Edward promise he would be in school tomorrow. Then I turned in my seat gave Carlisle his coat with a shy smile thanked him and he gave me a brilliant smile back and I felt another wave of warmth wash over me. I was so consumed by that feeling I didn't notice the glare that Edward sent his way,

I opened the door and I had barley said hello to Charlie when the phone rang and it was Jessica wanting to know everything that had happened I told her that I couldn't talk with Charlie in the next room and she said she understood but we would defiantly talk tomorrow during school. I told Charlie that a day of shopping had tired me out and I was going to bed. I slowly walked up stairs and went through the motions of getting ready for bed. I took a shower letting the water relax my muscles. After I got out I got dressed in my Pjs and crawled under my covers.

As I lay there thinking about the nights events I realized three things. One the Cullens were vampires. Two there was a part of them and I don't know how dominate that part is that thirst for my blood. And three I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward….and with his father Carlisle.

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing SM owns everything but I keep wishing she will let me share Carlisle with her lol.**

**AN:**** ok for you guys longest chapter ever! It is 35 pages long and before this an its 12932 words. So I really hope you guys like it. And I wanna thank you for all the reviews favorites and alerts.**

**Chapter 6**

It was hard for me to bring myself to terms that I was in love with Edward and Carlisle. I mean Carlisle was Edward's father and Carlisle was married. So when I woke up the next morning I told myself I would try to forget that I was in love with Carlisle and focus on Edward. That was if Edward was even real, cause last night was so amazing I was pretty sure it was a dream. I was cloudy when I looked outside my window. Perfect. He wouldn't have a reason not to go to school today. I was running a little late so by the time I got downstairs Charlie was gone. It was also foggy so I didn't realize that there was another car parked in my driveway. A sliver Volvo to be exact.

My heart started beating double time when I saw Edward standing there opening the passenger side door for me.

"Would you like to ride with me today?" He asked smiling at me. Even though he was smiling there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He was giving me a choice, I could say no if I wanted too. But of course I didn't want too.

"Sure" I said "thanks." As I slid into the warm car he got in the driver's seat and handed me his tan jacket.

"I brought you my jacket I noticed you didn't have one last night and I didn't want you to get sick." He said. I noticed that he wore no jacket himself just a gray V neck log sleeve shirt and it was a colossal tribute to his face that it kept my eyes away from his body.

"I'm not that delicate" I said but I pushed my arms into the too long sleeves and I noticed his scent clung to the jacket.

"Aren't you?" He said so low I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear it. As we drove through the streets I waited for him to speak. All most all the walls were down since last night, but I didn't know if we were still being candid today.

He smirked at me "what no twenty questions?"

"Do my questions bother you?" I asked letting out a breath I had been holding.

"No as much as reactions do." He said.

I frowned "Do I react badly?"

"No" he said "that's the problem. You take everything so easily it's unnatural. It makes me wonder what your really thinking."

I scoffed "I always tell you what I'm really thinking."

"You edit" he accused.

"Not very much."

"Enough to drive me crazy."

"You don't want to hear it" I mumbled. As soon as the words were out I regretted them. The pain was evident I just hope he didn't notice. He didn't respond and I wondered if I ruined it. As we drove into the school parking lot I realized something. "Where is the rest of your family?' I asked.

"They took Rosalie's car." He said He parked next to a glossy red convertible. "Ostentatious isn't it?"

"Wow" I said. "If she has that why does she ride with you?"

"Like I said it's ostentatious." He said. " We try to blend in."

"You don't succeed" I said laughing as I got out of the car. "So why did Rosalie drive today if it's more conspicuous?"

Haven't you noticed?' He said as he met me in front of the car. "I'm breaking all the rules now." We walked side by side up to the school not touching but still close.

"Why do you all have cars like that if your looking for privacy? I asked

"An indulgence we like to drive fast." He said.

Under the cafeteria roof Jessica was waiting her eyes about to bug out of their sockets. Over her arm was my jacket.

"Hey Jess" I said as I walked up to her. "Thanks for remembering." She handed me my jacket without speaking.

"Good morning Jessica" Edward said politely.

"Er….hi" she said trying to collect her thoughts while she looked over at me. "I guess I'll see you in trig." She gave me a pointed look. I sighed what was I going to tell her.

"Yeah I'll see you then."

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward asked as she walked away

"Hey!" I said whispering "I though you said you couldn't read my mind!"

"I can't" Edward said. "But I can read hers she will be waiting to ambush you in class."

"What does she want to know?" I asked as I pulled off his jacket and put my own on.

"She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me." He said after a minute.

"What should I say?" People were passing us in the hallway staring.

"Hmmmm" he said as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I suppose you could say yes to the first….if you don't mind… its just easier."

"I don't mind," I murmured quietly.

"As for the other question….well I will be listening to hear that for myself." He smiled my favorite uneven smile and walked away before I could say anything else. "I'll see you at lunch" he called over his shoulder.

I walked into class now even more worried about what I was going to say to Jessica.

"Morning, Bella," Mike said as he sat next to me. "How was Port Angles?"

"It was….." there was no honest way to describe it. "Great" I finished lamely. "Jessica found a really cute dress."

"Did she say anything about Monday night?" He asked.

" She said she had a really good time," I assured him.

"She did?" He said excitedly.

I nodded as Mr. Mason called the class to order. English and Government passed in a blur while I worried about how to explain things to Jessica and whether Edward would really be listening. Edward was right of course. As soon as I walked into trig Jessica was bouncing up and down in her seat in the back row. I reluctantly went to sit next to her ready to get it over with.

"Tell me everything" she said as soon as I sat down.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What happened last night?"

"He brought me dinner, and then he drove me home." I said truthfully.

"Wait" Jessica said "how did you get home so fast and what was Dr. Cullen doing there?"

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Carlisle's name. I took a deep breath to steady myself before I answered. "Edward drives like a manic" I said hoping he heard that "that's how we got home so quick as for Carlisle being there he and Edward were just spending some time together."

"Oh ok so it wasn't like a date or anything?" Jessica said. "You didn't ask him to meet you there?"

"No" I said truthfully again "I was very surprised to see him there."

"But he did pick you up for school today?" She asked

"Yes that was a surprise too. He noticed I didn't have a jacket last night," I explained.

"So are you going out again?"

"He offered to drive me up to Seattle Saturday because he thinks my truck isn't up to it….does that count?"

"Yes" she said nodding.

"Well then yes."

"W-o-w" she said exaggerated the word so it had three syllables. "Edward Cullen."

"I know" I agreed. "Wow" didn't even begin to cover it.

"Wait!" She almost yelled "Has he kissed you yet?"

"No" I mumbled "its not like that."

"Do you think Saturday…..?"

"I really doubt it." I said trying to disguise the discontent in my voice.

"What did you talk about?" She asked in a whisper as class had just started.

"I don't Jess lots of stuff," I whispered back.

"Please Bella" she begged "you got to give me some details."

"Ok I've got one." I said. "You should have seen this waitress flirting with him it was over the top. But he didn't pay any attention to her at all." Ok that didn't happen with Edward that was only with Carlisle but it was only thing I could think of that would satisfy Jessica.

"That's a good sign" she nodded. "Was she pretty?"

"Very and probably nineteen or twenty."

"Even better he must really like you"

" I think so but its hard to tell. He's always so cryptic" I said as I sighed. I though about this it was true that Carlisle didn't pay any attention to the waitress at all when she was clearly flirting with him. He always kept his eyes on me all of his attention on me. Why was that? Whoa wait I though to myself. I was supposed to _not _be thinking about Carlisle but it was kind of hard not to he was just so perfect… no! No focus on Edward.

"Bella? Bella? Hello?" Jessica said trying to get my attention.

"Sorry" I said "what did you say?"

"I said do you like him?"

"Yes" I said thinking about Edward and Carlisle.

"I mean do you really like him?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yes" I said blushing.

"How much" apparently she was tired of the one word answers.

"Too much" I said thinking about Edward "way too much" I said thinking about Carlisle. "More than he likes me, but I don't see how I can help that." Then Mr. Varner called on Jessica for an answer. Luckily Jessica didn't get a chance to ask anymore questions during class and when the bell rang I told her about the conversation that I had with Mike. That conversation took us all through Spanish and when the bell rang for lunch Jessica took one look at my face and said "you're not sitting with us today, are you?"

"I don't think so" I said I couldn't be sure that he would disappear again. I didn't need to worry because outside the door of Spanish he was leaning against the wall looking more like a model than anyone had a right to. He was waiting for me. Jessica took on look rolled her eyes and left. "See you later Bella" she said with a pointed look in her eye. Looks like I will have to unplug the phone when I get home.

"Hello" Edward said. His voice was amused and irritated at the same time.

"Hi." I couldn't think of anything else to say and he stayed silent so it was a quiet walk to the cafeteria. Walking with Edward was a lot like the first day of school … everybody stared. He stepped up and filled at tray with food.

"What are you doing? You aren't getting all of that for me are you?" I hissed.

"Of course not half is for me." He said. I followed him to the same table we sat at before. He pushed the tray toward me and said "take anything you want."

"I'm curious" I said picking up an apple "what would you do if somebody dared you to eat food?"

"You're always curious." He picked up a piece of pizza keeping his eyes on me chewed swallowed and then grimaced. Then something over my shoulder caught his attention. "Jessica is analyzing everything I do, she'll break it down for you later." The mention of Jessica brought the irritation back to his voice.

"So the waitress was pretty was she." Edward asked.

So he was listening! He heard what I said about what Carlisle did.

"Why did you tell Jessica I did something that my father did?" He sounded generally curious.

"I figured I would be the only thing that would satisfy her." I answered. "Is that was has you so irritated? If it is I'm sorry,"

"No" he said "at least that's not the main thing"

"Then what is it" I said

"Do you truly think you care for me than I do for you?" He murmured dazzling me again.

"Your doing it again." I said

"Doing what?"

"Dazzling me" he gave me a smug look like he knew what he was doing and was proud of it.

"Yes I really think I care more for you" I said keeping my eyes down on the table. The silence stretched on and still I kept my eyes down.

"You're wrong " he said he voice very soft.

"You can't know that" I disagreed looking up at him I shook my head wanting so much to believe him.

"What makes you think that?" He said as he stared at me.

I stared back trying to think clearly while looking at him. To find a way to explain. He started to get frustrated with my silence, so I held up one finger and saying "let me think." His expression cleared now that he knew I intended to answer him.

"Well aside from the obvious sometimes….it seems like you're trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else." That's the only way I could sum up the emotions that his words could trigger.

"Carlisle was right so perceptive." He whispered and there was that anguish surfacing. "That's exactly why you're wrong though. And what do you mean the obvious?"

"Well I mean look at me" I started. "I'm absolutely ordinary well except the bad things like all the near death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled. And look at you." I waved my hand at his perfection.

He sighed and shook his head "you don't see yourself clearly at all." He said. "I admit you're dead on about the bad things, but you didn't hear what every male in the school was thinking on your first day. So trust me just this once you are the opposite of ordinary."

My embarrassment was stronger than my pleasure at his words then I quickly reminded him of my original argument. "But I'm not saying good-bye" I pointed out.

"Don't you get it? That proves I care more." He said. " Because if I can do it if leaving is the best thing for you, I'll hurt myself to keep you safe."

I glared at him "you don't think I would do the same?"

"You would never have to make that choice." He looked at me with a serious expression as he said this and then his expression softened and a trace of humor came across his face. "Ok I have one more question."

"Go ahead" I said nodding.

"Do really need to go to Seattle this Saturday or was that an excuse to get out of the dance? Or do you mind if we do something else?" He asked.

I noticed he said we and as long as we did something I didn't care. "I'm open to alternatives" I said "but I do have a favor."

"Which is….?" He said warily.

"Can I drive?"

"Why"

"Well when I told Charlie I was going he asked if I was going alone and at the time I was. If he asked again I wouldn't lie but he won't ask again but leaving my truck at home would just bring up the subject. And because your driving frightens me." I said.

"Of all of things about me that could frighten you about me its my driving that frightens you." He said shaking his head.

"So where will we be going?" I asked.

"The weather will be nice so I'll be staying out of the public eyes and you can stay with me and maybe I could show you what I look like in the sun." He said making his eyes do that smoldering thing I was helpless against.

He didn't need to I was happy to spend the day with him. "Sure I would love to stay with you."

He smiled and we walked out of the cafeteria and to Biology and everybody stared at us as we walked. He walked me to gym and I wondered if he would be waiting for me after. I was worried about his family. Did they know that I knew? Was I supposed to know that they knew that I know, or not? When gym was over I was almost ready to walk home without even looking for Edward. But as it happens he was sitting outside waiting for me. When dropped me off at home he promised to see me Saturday morning and then he told me on more thing he said "tomorrow its my turn."

The next morning Edward picked me up again and started asking question he asked me everything from my favorite color to what CD was in my CD player. It continued for the rest of the day. About movies, places I had been and places I wanted to go and he questioned me endlessly on books. Only a few questions were embarrassing like when he asked me my favorite gemstone and I said topaz without thinking and I blushed. I blushed because until recently my favorite gemstone had been garnet, but his eyes were that perfect shade of topaz and it was hard to think of anything else while looking at them. When he asked me why I was blushing I told the truth. He paused for a second and then continued with the questions.

After school the questions were different though not as easily answered. He wanted to know what I missed about home and insisted I describe anything he wasn't familiar with. I had finally finished describing my cluttered room he paused instead asking another question.

"Are you finished" I asked relived.

"No not even close but your father will be home soon."

"Charlie!" I yelled and couldn't believe how long we had been sitting in his car talking I hadn't even noticed the passing time. "How late is it?" I asked.

"Its twilight" Edward replied "It's the safest time of day for us the easiest. Charlie will be here in a few minutes so unless you want to tell him you will be with me on Saturday….."

"Thanks but no thanks" I replied His hand froze on the handle as he went to open it for me.

"Not good." he muttered

"What is it."

"Another complication" he said not looking at me. He swiftly opened the door then moved away from me. The flash of headlights through that rain caught my attention.

"Charlie's around the corner oh and Bella tomorrow its still my turn." Edward flashed me smile then jumped in his car and sped away.

It turned out it was Jacob and Billy in the car they had come over to visit and watch the game. Edward had said something about a complication and I thought about what Jacob had said about his dad's superstitions. Had Billy known who was behind the wheel of the shiny Volvo and if he did I would hope he wouldn't say anything to Charlie. Thankfully he didn't.

I was looking forward to next day so much that the night's previous events with Billy and Jake seemed harmless. I was ready as soon as Edward got there and I didn't hesitate as I climbed into the passenger seat. I started to ask a question but he cut me off and said "nope today is still mine." Today he wanted to know more about people today. He even asked about my boyfriends and I was thankful I had never had any. By the time he had asked the questions we were at lunch when he pressed his lips into a hard line and said "I should have let you drive yourself today."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm leaving after lunch with Alice today."

"Oh" I said "well its not that far of a walk."

"Don't be silly Bella I'm not going to let you walk home. We will get your truck and leave it here for you." He said.

"But I don't have my key with me." I said.

"Don't worry your truck will be here with the key in the ignition." He said

"Ok if you say so" I replied. "So where are you going."

"Hunting" he said. "If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow I'm going to take all the precautions I can."

"So I will see you early Saturday morning?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure but its Saturday don't you want to sleep in?"

"No" I said a little to quickly.

"What about Charlie?" He asked.

"No he is going fishing" I said. I changed the subject then and asked "what are you hunting tonight?"

"Whatever we find in the park. We aren't going far."

"Why are you going with Alice?'

"Alice is the most….supportive."

"And what are the others?" I asked timidly.

His frowned for a moment "Incredulous for the most part."

"So they don't like me." I said.

"That's not it" he said "they don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

"I don't either for that matter." I said.

Edward shook his head "I told you, you don't see yourself clearly. You're not like anyone else I have ever met. You fascinate me."

"You have to go now don't you?"

"Yes" he said and without turning around he said "hello Alice" as she suddenly appeared behind him.

"Edward" she greeted him her voice almost as attractive as his.

"Alice, Bella, Bella Alice." he introduced us.

"Hello Bella" she said he eyes were unreadable but her smile was friendly. "Its nice to finally meet you."

"Hi Alice" I whispered shyly.

"I will meet you at the car Edward" she said and waved at me and fluidly walked away.

"So should I say have fun or what?" I said jokingly.

"No have fun is appropriate," he grinned.

"Well have fun then," I said wishing he wouldn't go.

"I'll try" he said "please try to stay safe I know it's a challenge."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed and walked away. I went to class so upset I couldn't tell you what we talked about. In gym though Mike who has stopped talking to me since I started hanging out with Edward was starting to speak to me again and he told me he hoped I had a good time in Seattle I told him I wasn't going.

"Are you going to the dance with Cullen?" He asked.

"No I'm not going to the dance at all."

"What are you doing then?"

My first instinct was to tell him to butt out but instead I lied. "Laundry then studying for the Trig test."

"Is Cullen helping you study?" Mike asked accusingly.

"Edward" I put extra emphasized on his name "is not helping me he has gone somewhere for the weekend."

"Oh" he perked up intently "you know you could come to the dance with our group anyway we would all dance with you."

The mental image of Jessica's face made my tone sharp "I'm not going to the dance Mike ok?"

"Fine" he said sulkily "I was just offering."

When the day was over I walked to the parking lot and surprisingly my truck was sitting there. I started to think nothing was impossible for the Cullens. There was a piece of paper on my seat. There were two written : _Be Safe. _At dinner I told Charlie about my plans to stay home instead of going to Seattle he offered to stay home but I told him the same lie I told Mike.

I woke early the next morning and dressed smoothing the collar of my sweater and sneaked a peek out the window to see that Charlie was already gone. I had just finished brushing my teeth when I heard a quite knock. I opened the door and we walked toward my truck him with a sad expression.

"We made a deal" I said smugly.

Edward directed me on to the one-oh-one then had me turn onto the one-ten. "Then" he said "we drive to the pavement ends."

"And what's at the end of the pavement?" I asked.

" A trail"

"We're hiking?" I said thank goodness I had worn tennis shoes.

" Don't worry its only five miles." He said.

Yeah right don't worry, it was only five miles. That means five mile of treacherous roots and plants for me to trip over. This was going to be humiliating. We drove in silence for a few minutes until I said "so where are we going?"

"It's a place I like to go when the weather is nice." He said. When the road ended I parked on the narrow shoulder and stepped out. I heard his door slam as he started into the forest I noticed that he didn't step on to the trail.

"What about the trial?" I squeaked.

He smirked "I said there was a trial not that we are taking it."

I just stared at him. "Don't worry he said I wont let you get lost." I believed his promise as we started hiking. It wasn't as bad I thought it would be. The area was mostly flat and Edward held the damp ferns back. He helped me over fallen logs his touch never failed to make my heart beat faster and twice I caught a look that made me think he could hear it. For the most part we walked in silence sometimes he would ask a question he hadn't gotten to in the past two days. At my pace the hike took most of the morning but he never showed any sign of impatience. After several hours the color changed from murky olive to bright jade and I felt a thrill of excitement.

"Are we there yet?" I asked Edward

"Nearly" he replied. "Can you see the brightness up ahead?

I strained my eyes "should I?"

He smirked again "maybe its to soon for your eyes."

Then after another one hundred yards I could see a lightning in the trees a glow that was yellow instead of green. I reached the edge of the pool of light and I was in the most beautiful place I had ever been. The meadow was filled with flowers in every color. I could hear the bubbling of a stream. I walked slowly around this meadow that was bathed in sunlight looking around for Edward then I realized that he was still standing in the shade of the trees. Only then did I remember that Edward had promised that he was going to show me what he looked like in the sunlight. I stood still my eyes filled with curiosity. His eyes were wary so I smiled and beckoned him with my hand. Edward took a beep breath and stepped into the sunlight.

Edward in the sun was amazing and I couldn't get over it even though I had been staring at him all afternoon. In the sunlight Edward's skin literally sparkled like thousand of tiny diamonds were imbedded in his skin. As he laid in the grass with his eyes closed I hesitantly reached out and stroked his hand. His skin was so smooth like satin. When I looked up again he smiled and he said "I don't scare you?"

"Not really" I replied.

He smiled a full smile and in the moment his breath washed over me and I unconsciously leaned closer inhaling. In the blink of a eye he was gone. One second he was in front of me then he was fifty feet away. I knew I had done something wrong.

"I'm…..sorry….Edward." I said in a low voice I knew he could hear.

"Just give me a moment." He called. After a few seconds he slowly walked toward me. He took two breaths and the he smiled in an apology. "I'm so very sorry" he apologized "would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?" I nodded and then for some reason a feeling of danger began to sink in.

"I'm the world best predator aren't I? Everything about me invites you in my voice, my face, even my scent. As if I need any of that!" he quickly ran out of sight only to reappear on the other side of the meadow. "As if you could out run me!" He yelled in a voice that chilled me to the bone. "As if you could fight me off," he said in the same voice as he ripped a root from the ground and hurled it against another tree and it shattered.

I sat sacred stiff. He moved slowly cautiously toward me. "Please don't be afraid I promise I won't hurt you." He said his voice becoming seductive. "I'm on my best behavior you just caught me off guard. Please forgive me."

I sat there and nodded not wanting him to hear the fear still in my voice. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were repentant. Repentant and dazzling. I suddenly couldn't really remember why I was so scared.

"Are you still scared?" Edward asked me.

"Yes" I answered truthfully "but I'm not scared of you."

"Then what are you afraid of."

" I'm scared of you leaving me and I'm scared of not being with you I'm afraid I want to stay with you more than I should."

"Yes" he said slowly "that is a reason for you to be sacred. You wanting to be with me is not in your best interest.

We sat still for a long time and then he leaned toward me and said "stay very still." He leaned toward me very slowly and inhaled taking in my scent. "I wish" he murmured "I wish you could feel the complexity the confusion I feel. I feel the hunger the thirst that I feel for you." He reached up and cupped my face and then said "there are other hungers. Hungers that even I don't understand. I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"

"No" I answered "not for me not ever. Not before this."

He held my hands "I don't know how to be close to you" he admitted. "I don't know if I can."

I very slowly put my head on his chest and said "this is enough."

He put his arms around me and for some reason I started to compare Edward to Carlisle. Or how different it felt to be in their arms. Right now in Edward's arms it didn't feel bad. In fact it felt good cold but still good. But being in Carlisle's arms it was different. In Carlisle's arms it felt great while his arms were also cold it also made me feel warm inside. His arms made me feel safe like nothing could ever hurt me.

We sat there for a minute until we could see the forest becoming darker then we pulled apart knowing that we had to leave. As we stood up he kept my hands in his and said with excitement in his eyes "can I show you something?"

"What is it?"

"Let me show you how I travel in the forest. And don't worry you will be very safe" he said seeing my reaction. "Oh and we will get to your truck much faster."

I grinned "will you turn into a bat?"

His small grin turned into a full blown smile "yeah like I haven't heard that one before. Come on you little coward get on my back." He saw my hesitation and reached for me. He then slung me onto his back. When I was in place I clamped my arms and legs tightly around him with my heart pounding. He startled me by pressing my hand to his face and inhaling. "Easier all the time," he murmured.

Then he started running. For the first time I truly feared death. He ran through the forest like a bullet. The trees flew by us at deadly speeds but he never hit one. I was to scared to close my eyes it felt as if I had my head sticking out a car window. For the first time I felt dizzy. Then suddenly it was over. It took us hours to reach the meadow and now in a few minutes we were back in front of my truck.

"Exhilarating isn't it?" Edward said. He was waiting for me to climb down and I tried but my limbs wouldn't respond. Although my head continued to spin.

"Bella?" He asked sounding anxious.

Finally I was able to speak "I think I need to lie down."

"Oh" he said as he waited but I still couldn't move.

"Yeah I don't think I can move" I admitted.

He laughed and gently loosed my hold on his neck. There was no resisting. Then he cradled me in his arms like a child. Then he placed me on the ground. "How do you feel?" He asked.

I couldn't be sure when my head was spinning. "Dizzy I think." I tried sitting with my head between my knees and that seemed to help. I breathed in and out slowly. I felt him sit beside me. After a few moments I could raise my head.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea." He murmured.

"No" I said quickly "it was very…interesting."

"Ha!" Edward said "you're as white as I am."

"I think I should have closed my eyes."

"Remember that for next time."

"Next time!"

He laughed then his mood radiant. He was suddenly so close to me. "I was thinking while I was running."

"About not hitting the trees." I said

"Silly Bella" he said "running is second nature its not something I have to think about."

"Show off" I muttered.

He smiled at this. "No" he continued "I was thinking there is something I want to try." He took my face in his hands.

I couldn't breathe.

He hesitated not the way a normal man would hesitate before he would kiss a women. He hesitated to test himself to see if it was safe. Then his cold marble like lips were softly on mine. Neither one of us were prepared for my reaction. My blood burned in my lips my fingers knotted in his hair. My lips parted as I breathed in his scent. He automatically went unresponsive. His hands gently pushed my face back.

"Oops" I breathed as I opened my eyes.

"That's an understatement. He said.

His eyes were wild his jaw clenched in restraint. His face just inches from mine dazzling me again. I tried to move to give him some room but his hands refused to let me move.

"No" he said "its tolerable. Wait for just a moment."

I kept my eyes on his as his expression gentled. Then he smiled and impish grin. "There." He said pleased with himself

"Tolerable?" I asked

"I'm stronger than I thought" he said. "Its nice to know."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Well you are only human" he said. He jumped to his feet and held out his hand. I took it needing the support more than I thought.

"Are you still faint from the run or was it my kissing expertise?" How human he seemed as he laughed. It was different.

"I can't be sure I'm still woozy. I think its both."

"Maybe you should let me drive" he said.

"Are you crazy?" I said.

"I can drive better then you on your best day" he insisted. "You have much slower reflexes."

I shook my head "nope not a chance." I tried to step around him but he had to catch me as I wobbled.

He sighed "Bella I have tried very hard to keep you alive I'm not going to let you get behind a wheel of a vehicle when you cant even walk straight. Besides friends don't let friends drive drunk."

"Drunk?" I objected

"You're intoxicated by my very presence.

I sighed I couldn't argue with that so I dropped my keys and watched as his hand flashed out to catch them. "Just take it easy my truck is a senior citizen. And are you not affected by my presence."

Again his features became warm he didn't answer right away he just lightly brushed his lips along mine. "Regardless I still have better reflexes."

He could drive well when he kept the speed reasonable. Driving seemed to come so effortlessly to him. He barley looked at the road yet the tires never left from the center of the lane. Sometimes he glanced at the setting sun, sometimes he looked at me, my face, my hair, our intertwined hands. He had turned the radio to an oldies station and sang along to a song I never heard.

"You like fifties music?" I asked.

"Music in the fifties was good. Much better than the sixties or the seventies ugh." He shuddered. "The eighties were bearable."

"Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?" I asked hesitantly not wanting to upset him.

"Does it matter much?" His smile remained unchanged.

"No but I still wonder" I grimaced. "There's nothing like a unsolved mystery to keep you up at night."

He sighed then looked it to my eyes. Whatever he saw there must have encouraged him. "I was born in Chicago in 1901." He paused to look at me and my face stayed unsurprised waiting for the rest. He smiled and continued. "Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen and dying of Spanish influenza. I don't remember it well it was a very long time ago and human memories fade. I do remember how it felt when Carlisle saved me. Its not an easy thing, not something you could forget."

"What about you parents?"

"They had already died from the disease. I was alone. That was why he chose me. In all the chaos of the epidemic no one would ever realize I was gone."

"How did he …um…save you?"

He paused for a few moments choosing his words carefully. "It was difficult. Not many of us have the restraint necessary to accomplish it. But Carlisle has always been the most humane, the most compassionate of us…I don't think you could find his equal throughout all of history. For me it was very painful."

I could tell by the set of his lips he wouldn't say another word on the subject. I thought about what he said about Carlisle how he was compassionate. I could see that a man that defied his own nature had to be compassionate. He really was perfect. I did wonder though why he had created Edward. As though Edward had read my thoughts he said. "He acted from loneliness. That's usually the reason behind the choice. I was the first of Carlisle's family though he found Esme soon after. She fell from a cliff. They brought her straight to the morgue though somehow her heart was still beating."

"So you have to be dying then to become…?" We never said the word.

"No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do that to someone who had another choice." The respect he had for Carlisle was evident in his voice when he spoke of him. "Its easier he say though, if the blood is weaker."

"And Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Carlisle brought Rosalie into our family next. I didn't realize till much later that he was hoping Rosalie would be to me what Esme was to him. He was careful with his thoughts around me. But she was never more than a sister to me. It was only two years later that she found Emmett. She was hunting we were in Appalachia at the time and found a bear about to finish him off. She carried him back to Carlisle, more than a hundred miles afraid she wouldn't be able to do it herself. I'm only beginning to realize how difficult of a journey that must have been for her." He threw a glance at me and raised our hands still intertwined to brush my cheek.

"But she made it" I encouraged wanting to hear more.

"Yes' he murmured. "She saw something in him that made her strong enough. And they have been together ever since. Sometimes they live apart form us as a married couple. But the younger we pretend to be the longer we can stay in one place. Forks seemed perfect so we all enrolled in high school. I suppose we'll have to go to there wedding again." He laughed.

"Alice and Jasper?"

"Alice and Jasper are two very rare creatures. They both developed a conscience as we refer to it with no outside guidance. Jasper belonged to another…family a very different kind of family. He became depressed and he wandered on his own. Alice found him. Like me she has certain gifts above the norm for our kind."

"But I thought you were the only one who could hear people's thoughts?"

"That's true" he said. "She knows other things. She sees things, things that might happen, things that are coming. But its very subjective. The future isn't set in stone, things change."

"What all does she see."

"She saw Jasper and knew that he was looking for her before he did. She saw Carlisle and our family and they came together to find us. She is most sensitive to non humans. She always sees when another group of our kind is coming. And any threat they may pose."

"Are there a lot of your kind?" I was curious how many of them could walk around undetected.

"No, not many. But most won't settle in one place. Only those like us who have given up hunting people can live together with humans for any length of time. We have only found one other family like ours, in a small village in Alaska. We lived together for a time but there were so many of us that we became to noticeable. Those of us who live differently tend to band together."

"And the others?"

"Nomads for the most part. We all lived that way at times. It get tedious but we run across others now and then, because most of us prefer the North.

"Why is that?"

We had parked in front of my house so he turned off my truck. The porch light was off so I know my dad wasn't home.

"The sun Bella remember?" He laughed a shook his head. "Do you think I could walked down the street in the sunlight. The reason we chose the Olympic Peninsula it is one of the most sunless places in the world. Its nice to be able to go out in the middle of the day. Going out a night gets tiring."

"So Alice came from another family like Jasper?"

"No and that is a mystery. Alice doesn't remember her human life at all. And she doesn't know who created her, she awoke alone. Whoever made her walked away and none of us understand why or how he could. If she hadn't seen Jasper and Carlisle and know that she would someday become one of us she probably have become a total savage."

There was so much to process and so much I wanted to ask but then my stomach growled. I had been so intrigued I hadn't even noticed I was hungry. I realized I was ravenous.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you from dinner."

"I'm fine really. I don't want to leave you just yet."

"Can't I come in?"

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"If its all right." He suddenly was outside my door opening it for me. He walked beside me. He reached the door before me and opened it for me.

"The door was unlocked?"

"No I used the key from under the eave."

I stepped inside thinking I don't remember ever using that key in front of him. So I turned around and asked him "How did you know about the key?"

"I was curious about you." He replied.

"So you spied on me!" I exclaimed furious and flattered at the same time.

"What else is there to do at night?" He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Wait you come at night?" I asked as he sat at the table while I got my dinner. "How often do you come?"

"I come here every night."

I whirled around getting slightly angry now. "What? Why?" Somebody as glorious as him spying on me was slightly flattering. But coming over every night uninvited that was just creepy even stalkerish.

"You're interesting when you sleep. You talk?" He said with a slight edge to his voice.

Uh oh what did I say in my sleep? I thought to myself.

"Are you very angry with me?" He asked.

"That depends! What all did you hear?"

He cleared his throat. "You miss your mother, you worry about her. You did say my name…and my father's.

I could tell he was angry about that, but I couldn't figure out why. Unless he was jealous. Before I could ask we heard the sound of tires.

"Should your father know I'm here?" He asked

"I'm not sure." I replied

"Ok I will see you later then." And he was gone.

Charlie came in and I fixed him a plate of leftovers as he told me about fishing and asked me about my day. I told him that it was to mice to stay inside then I told him I was going to turn in early. As I walked into my room the moonlight was shining in through the window silhouetting Edward sitting on my bed.

"Edward!" I hissed.

He laughed quietly at the look on my face and then said "I understand that you may be angry with me for coming and listening to you sleep talk, but know that you know is it ok that I come over."

I looked at him for a second then said "ok you can stay over, but only if I say so."

A dark look came over his face but it was gone so fast I wasn't sure I had seen it. He looked down at his feet "as you wish."

"Ok" I said "so you can stay tonight but I need a few human minutes."

"Of course" he said.

I went and grabbed my Pjs and went into the bathroom. I speedily but thoroughly bushed my teeth. However, I took my time in the shower the hot water helping me think through everything that happened. My plan to focus on Edward so I wouldn't think about Carlisle failed miserably. And it seemed that I talked about Carlisle in my sleep as much as I talked about Edward. And it seemed that Edward did not like that. Then there was the fact that Edward had watched me sleep without me knowing. Despite the hot water I shivered thinking about Edward watching me without my permission. At least now I would know when he would be here.

When I got back to my room Edward hadn't moved an inch. He moved closer to me and cupped my face in his hands laying his cool cheek against my skin. I wanted to ask him if he really was jealous that I mentioned Carlisle in my sleep but once again with him so close to me I couldn't really form a complete thought. After a few minutes he moved away but by that time I had forgotten about asking him about Carlisle. So I said the only thing I could think of.

"It seems to be much easier for you now to be close to me."

"Does it seem that way to you?" He whispered. I felt his hand lightly brushing my hair back so he could ghost his lips beneath my ear.

"I was wondering" I whispered breathlessly "why is that you think."

He leaned back and looked at me "mind over matter" he said. Then he groaned.

"What is it?" I asked scared I had done something wrong.

"I'm just pleasantly surprised" he said. "In the last hundred years I had never found someone I wanted to be with in another way then with my brothers and sisters. And even though its new to me I'm good at it…at being with you."

"But you're good at everything." I said

He shrugged allowing that and we laughed quietly. "But" he said "I wasn't sure I was strong enough." He picked up my hands and pressed it to his face. "And while there still is a possibility that I might be …overcome. I just decided I was strong enough that there was no way I could hurt you." He sighed "I'm afraid it will be harder tomorrow. I've had the scent of you in my head all day and I have gained somewhat desensitized. If I'm away from you for any length of time I'll have to start over again."

He looked so sad so forlorn that I couldn't help it. I said "don't leave. Stay." I really wasn't comfortable with it but his face lit up when I told him he could stay he was so happy and I was happy I could bring that to him.

"Thank you Bella you don't know what this means to me." He said. Then I yawned and he said "perhaps you should go to sleep."

I laughed quietly "like I could sleep with you here!"

"You have before" he pointed out.

"Yeah but I didn't know you were here." I said.

We lay there for a few more minutes with me asking him some questions. One question I asked was "why can you read minds why only you? And Alice seeing the future…why does that happen?"

"We don't really know." He said shrugging. "Carlisle has a theory… he believes that we all bring something of our strongest human traits with us into the next life where they are intensified. Like our minds and our senses. He thinks I must have already been sensitive to the thoughts of those around me. And that Alice had some precognition wherever she was."

"What about the others." I asked.

"Esme brought her ability to love passionately. Emmett brought his strength, Rosalie her tenacity or I guess you could call it pigheadedness" he chuckled. "Jasper is very interesting. He was quite charismatic in his first life, able to influence those around him to see things his way. Now he is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him calm down a room of angry people, for example. It's a very subtle gift."

I noticed he didn't mention Carlisle's gift so I asked him "and Carlisle?"

He sighed "Carlisle brought his compassion."

I yawned again and he chuckled " you should sleep."

"I'm not sure if I can."

"Try" he said and he started humming softly in my ear and like a lullaby it lulled me into a deep sleep.

The soft light of another cloudy day came through my window waking me. I was trying to remember something like a dream and then the previous days event flooded back to me. I sat up quickly and then I heard his voice come from the corner "your hair looks like a haystack…but I like it."

"Edward! You did stay!" I said excited as a ran over to him.

"Of course" he answered with a chuckle.

"Wait! What about Charlie?" I asked suddenly remembering.

"Don't worry he left an hour ago."

"I need another human minute ok?"

"Ok."

I walked into the bathroom brushed my teeth, splashed some cold water on my face, and tried to straighten my hair. Then I half ran back to my room. He was still sitting in my room and he held his arms out for me and pulled me into his embrace. We went down stairs where he watched me eat a bowl of cereal with a look of disgust. As I finished I asked "so what's on the agenda for today?"

"Huh" he said "well what would you say to meeting my family today?"

I gulped

"Are you afraid now?" He asked.

"Yes" I admitted.

"Don't worry" he said smirking "I'll protect you."

"I'm not afraid of them I'm afraid that they won't like me. That was only a half lie. I mean I wasn't afraid of them and I was worried about what they would think, but I was a little afraid of seeing Carlisle again. "I mean won't they be surprised that you would bring somebody like me home to meet them?" I continued. "Do they know that I know?"

"Oh they know" he said smiling. "They actually took bets yesterday on weather I would bring you back or not. But we really don't have any secrets in the family. I mean we can't with my mind reading and Alice seeing the future." He smiled even wider "you should also introduce me to your father soon."

"You mean as my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Isn't that customary?"

"Well I don't know" I admitted "I just don't want you to pretend just for me."

"I'm not pretending" he said patiently.

"So are you going to tell Charlie or not?" He demanded.

"Well if you think I need to I will."

"I think you need to because he will need and explanation to why I'm going to be around here all the time.

We were silent for a few minutes until he finally said "are you finished?"

"Yeah" I jumped up.

"Go get dressed I'll wait" he said.

I had a hard time deciding what to wear. I wanted to look nice for his family and more specifically for Carlisle. So I wanted to look good but not like I was trying to hard. I ended up choosing my only skirt. A long khaki-colored but still casual. I put on a dark blue blouse that Edward once complimented. There was nothing I could do with my hair so I just put it in a simple ponytail.

"Ok" I said as I bounded down the stairs "I'm ready."

He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. He pulled me to him kissed me once on the lips one that left me breathless…literally. "Ok lets go I'm trying not to think to much about what I'm about to do."

"And you're not worried about going to a house full of vampires but you think those said vampires wont like you right?" He said.

"Yeah that's right." I said.

He shook his head "you're incredible."

I realized as Edward drove my truck out of the main part of town that I had no I idea where he lived. The houses that we passed were getting further apart. Then we passed houses altogether and we were driving through a forest. I was struggling to be patient then we turned on an unpaved road. It was unmarked and nearly invisible. The forest encroached on both sides. Then after a few miles there was some thinning of the woods and we were in a yard because the trees around shaded the entire place up to the walls of a house.

I defiantly didn't expect this. The house was timeless graceful and probably a hundred years old. It was painted white, three stories tall. The windows or doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. My truck was the only car in sight. I could hear a river close by hidden by the forest.

"Wow" I said breathlessly.

"You like it?" He asked.

"It has a certain charm."

He laughed quietly and pulled on the end of my ponytail. "You ready for this?" He asked.

"Not even a little bit….lets go." I tried to laugh but I couldn't I smoothed my hair.

"You look lovely." He took my hand easily without thinking about it.

We walked up the steps to the porch. I knew he could feel my tension as he squeezed my hand gently. He opened the door for me. The inside was more surprising than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. Waiting just to greet us next to a grand piano were Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I assumed the women was Esme as she was the only one I had never seen before. She had the same pale beautiful features as the rest of them. She had a heart-shaped face, billows of soft, caramel colored hair. She reminded me miraculously of my mother. She was small, slender, yet less angular more rounded than the others.

And of course standing next to her was the glorious vampire that was Carlisle Cullen. I had seen him before of course and I had dreamed and fantasized about him before. But I still couldn't help but be struck again by his youth his beautiful perfection. Esme and Carlisle both smiled at me. However they made no move to approach us trying not to frighten me I suppose.

"Carlisle, Esme" Edward said braking the silence "this is Bella."

"You are most welcome Bella" Carlisle said as he carefully approached me. He raised his hand tentatively and I stepped forward to shake hands with him. As I touched his hand I felt that electric current run through me and it took everything I had in me not to throw myself into his arms. Instead I just said "Its nice to see you again Dr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I smiled at him my sudden confidence surprising me. I could feel Edward relax at my side.

Esme stepped forward reaching for my hand as well. "Its very nice to know you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you I'm glad to know you as well." It was true I should be jealous of her or even dislike her because she was with Carlisle. But I couldn't she was just to sweet and sincere for me to have any negative feelings for her.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked but suddenly Alice arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs just a blur and then came to a graceful stop in front of us. Carlisle and Esme gave her a warning glance but I didn't mind it seemed natural for her at least.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said. She bounced forward to kiss my cheek. Carlisle and Esme looked staggered. There was shock in my eyes, but I was also very pleased that she seemed to approve. I felt Edward stiffen at my side, I glanced at him but his expression was unreadable. "You do smell nice" Alice commented to my embarrassment. Nobody seemed to know what to say and then Jasper was there tall and leonine. I was suddenly comfortable. I saw Edward stare at Jasper and then I remembered what Jasper could do.

"Hello Bella," Jasper said. He kept his distance not offering his hand, but it was impossible to feel awkward around him.

"Hello Jasper." I smiled at him shyly, and then at the others I said "its nice to meet you all you have a very beautiful home" I added.

"Thank you" Esme said "we are so glad you came." She spoke with feeling and I realized she thought I was brave.

As I looked around for Rosalie and Emmett my eyes landed on the piano. Esme noticed my preoccupation. "Do you play?" Esme asked me motioning to the piano.

I shook my head "not at all. But its beautiful is it yours?"

"No" she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"

"No" I glared at his innocent expression. "I should have know I guess."

Esme raised his eyes in confusion.

"Edward can do everything, right?" I explained.

Jasper snickered and Esme gave a reproving look to Edward and said "I hope you haven't been showing off its rude."

"Just a bit," he laughed and Esme's faced softened at the sound and they shared a look I didn't understand.

"He is being to modest, actually." I corrected.

"Well play for her," Esme encouraged.

"You just said showing off was rude" he objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule" she pointed out.

"I would like to hear you play," I volunteered.

"Its settled then." Esme pushed him to the piano and he pulled me with him and I sat on the bench with him. He tossed me and exasperated look before he started to play. As his fingers flowed swiftly across the keys and the room was filled with a composition so complex it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played them. I heard low chuckles behind me as my mouth dropped open. Edward looked at me the music flowing without breaking "do you like it?"

"You wrote this?" I gasped.

He nodded "Its Esme's favorite."

I closed my eyes shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm feeling extremely insignificant."

The music slowed, transforming into something softer and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby waving trough the notes.

"They all like you, you know," he said "Esme especially."

I glanced behind me and I saw that the room was empty.

"Where did they go?"

"Very subtly giving us privacy I guess." He said.

I sighed "They like me but Emmett and Rosalie…." I trailed off.

He frowned "don't worry about Rosalie she'll come around."

"And Emmett?"

"Well he thinks I'm a lunatic, its true but he doesn't have a problem with you. He's trying to reason with Rosalie."

"What is it that upsets her?" I wasn't really sure I wanted to know the answer.

He sighed deeply "Rosalie struggles the most of what we are. Its hard for her to have someone on the outside who knows the truth. And she is a little jealous.."

"She is jealous of me? Why?"

"You're human" Edward said simply "she wishes that she were too."

"Oh" I muttered "Even Jasper though…"

"That's my fault" Edward said quickly "I told you Jasper was the newest to our life. I warned him to keep his distance.

"Esme and Carlisle…..?" I continued.

"Are happy to see me happy. Actually Esme wouldn't care if you had two heads. All this time she was worried about me afraid there was something missing. That I was too young when Carlisle changed me. She's ecstatic. Every time I touch you she about chokes with satisfaction."

"Alice seems very…enthusiastic."

"Alice has here own way of seeing things" he said through tight lips.

He finally finished the song turned to me and said "do you want to see the rest of the house."

I nodded. He took my hand and led me up the staircase my hand trialing up the rail. Once we got to the top named rooms as we passed them "Rosalie and Emmett's….Carlisle's office, Alice's room."

I would have kept going but something stopped me. At the end of the hall was a large wooden cross. Edward chuckled at my expression.

"It is ironic isn't it?" He said.

By the look of the wood I said "it mush be very old."

"Early sixteen-thirties more or less" Edward said shrugging.

I looked at him "why do you keep it here?"

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father."

"He collected antiques?"

"No he carved it" Edward said . "It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

I tried to make sure my face didn't betray my shock but I wasn't sure it worked. I did the mental math and the cross was over three hundred and seventy years old. And then that would make Carlisle, "how old is Carlisle?" I asked quietly.

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday." Edward replied.

He saw the questions in my eyes and began to speak "Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then for the common people anyway. It was just before Cromwell's rule though."

Then Edward cocked his head as if listening to something. Then he grabbed my hand and led me back to the room he had said was Carlisle's office. Edward knocked and Carlisle's voiced called "come in." Edward opened the door to a high- ceiling room with tall west-facing windows. The walls were paneled in a darker wood where they were visible. Most of the space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached above my head and held more books than I had ever seen.

Carlisle sat behind a huge desk in a leather chair he was just putting a bookmark in the pages of a thick volume he held. "What can I do for you " Carlisle asked pleasantly.

"I was telling Bella some of you history" Edward said.

"We didn't mean to disturb you." I said quickly.

"Not at all. Shall I just leave?" He asked.

"Actually Carlisle if you aren't busy do you think you can tell her your story? Alice has wanted to speak to me since I have walked through the door." Edward said.

"I don't want to bother you." I said quietly looking down.

"You won't be bothering me Bella I would enjoy sharing my history with you." Carlisle said smiling.

"Thank you Carlisle" Edward said "Bella I will be back shortly. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand then before I could blink he had vanished out the door.

I turned around nervous to be alone with Carlisle. I looked up into his warm golden eyes and I saw him smiling at me. "So how far did Edward get into my history?"

"Not far" I said. "He just told me what year you believed you were born in."

"Well the let's see" he lead me over to leather couch and I sat down and he sat next to me. "I was the son of an Anglican pastor. My mother died giving birth to me. And my father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came to power he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves,….and vampires. They burned innocent people or course the real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch. When my father grew old he placed me his obedient son in charge or the raids. At first I was a disappointment."

Carlisle was very still as he said this last part that it hurt him to remember how he disappointed his father. I couldn't bear to see him hurt so I did the only thing I could think of to give him some comfort. I reached over grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze and I smiled at him. Then Carlisle smiled back at me and lightly squeezed back kept holding on to my hand and continued with his story.

"I wasn't quick to accuse, to see demons where they didn't exist. But desperate to please I was persistent and more clever than my father. I actually did find a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city only coming out by night to hunt. In those days when monsters were not just myths and legends that was the way many lived. The people gathered their pitchforks and torches of course and waited where I had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged. He must have been accident and weak with hunger. I heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets and I for I was twenty-three and very fast was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them but I think he was too hungry so he attacked. He fell on myself first but the others were close behind me and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men and made off with a third leaving me bleeding in the street."

"I knew what my father would do. The bodies would be burned anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. So I acted instinctively to save my own life. I hid myself in a cellar buried in rotten potatoes for three days. I don't know how I kept myself silent during those days the transformation is very painful. It was over then and I realized what I had become."

Carlisle broke off at this point seeing the look on my face. I'm not sure what my face was reveling but it was bad enough for Carlisle to ask me "are you alright Bella?" he asked holding my hand between both of his.

"I'm fine" I assured him but he saw the curiosity in my eyes.

He smiled at me "I expect u have some questions."

"A few."

He smiled and pulled me up from the couch a turned me gently to look back at his door. Every time Carlisle touched me even in a causal way my heart sped up and it was even more embarrassing know that I knew he could he hear it. Thankfully he didn't comment on it and directed my attention to the wall. This one was not filled with books but was crowded with framed pictures. Carlisle guided me to the far left side and showed me a small oil painting in a plain wooden frame. It depicted a miniature city full of steeply slanted rooftops with thin spires atop a few scattered towers. A wide river filled the foreground crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny cathedrals.

"This is the London of my youth." Carlisle said as he stood behind me keeping his hands on my shoulders.

I looked at the painting for a few more seconds and the I said "will you tell me what happened next?"

Carlisle smiled and continued. "When I knew what he had become I rebelled against it. I tried to destroy myself, however that's not easily done."

"How" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I jumped from great heights, I tried to drown myself in the ocean… but I was young to the new life and very strong. It is amazing that I was able to resist. Feeding while I was still so young. The instinct is more powerful then it takes over everything. But I was so repelled by myself that I had the strength to try to kill myself with starvation."

"Is that possible?" I asked.

"No there are very few ways we can be killed. So I grew very hungry and eventually weak. I stayed away from the human population I recognized my will power was weakling too. For months I wandered by night seeking the loneliest places loathing myself. One night a herd of deer passed by my hiding place. I was so wild with thirst I attacked with out thinking . My strength returned and I realized there was an alternative to being this vile monster I feared. I had eaten venison in my former life. Over the next few months my new philosophy was born. I could exist without being a demon, I had found myself again."

"I began to make better use of my time. I had always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now I had unlimited time before me. I studied by night, planned by day. I swam to France and…"

"Wait wait wait" I interrupted him "you swam to France.

"People swim the Channel all the time Bella" he said with a chuckle.

"That's true it just sounded funny in that context. Go on please."

He pointed out another picture to me. This one was the most colorful by far. The most ornately framed and the largest. The canvas overflowed with bright figures in swirling robes writhing around long pillars. I couldn't tell if it represented Greek mythology or if the characters floating in the clouds were meant to be biblical.

"I swam to France and continued on through Europe to the universities there. By night I studied music, science, and medicine and there I found my calling, my penance in that saving human lives. I can't really describe the struggle it tool me two centuries of tortuous effort to perfect my self control. Now I'm all but immune to scent of human blood so I'm able to do the work I love without agony. I find a great deal of peace at the hospital. I was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers."

Carlisle pointed to a sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony looking down calmly on the mayhem below them. I examined the grouping carefully and realized with a startled laugh that I recognized the golden haired man.

"Solimena was greatly inspired by my friends. He often painted them as gods" he chuckler. "Aro, Marcus, Caius" he said indicating the other three. Nighttime patron of the arts."

"What happened to them?' I wondered out loud.

"They're still there" Carlisle shrugged. "As they have been for who knows how many millennia. I stayed with then only a short time just a few decades. I greatly admire their civility their refinement but they persisted in trying to cure my aversion to my natural food source as they called it. They tried to persuade me and I tried to persuade them to no avail. So at that time I decided to try the New World. I dreamed of finding others like myself. I was very lonely. I didn't find anyone for a long time. But as monsters became the stuff of fairy tales I found I could interact with unsuspecting humans as if I were one of them. I began practicing medicine. But the companionship I craved evaded me. When the influenza epidemic hit I was working in Chicago. He'd been turning over an idea in my mind for several years and had decided to act. Since I couldn't find a companion I would create one. I wasn't absolutely sure how my own transformation had occurred and I didn't want to steal anybodies life the way mine had been stolen. It was in that frame of mind when I found Edward. There really was no hope for him he had been left with the dying. I had nursed his parents and I knew he was alone, I decided to try. And so know we come full circle.

He turned me around to face him and said softly "I know it's a lot to process Bella but if you would like I would like to share another part of my history with you. A history I have not told my family about yet. May I tell you?"

Carlisle was looking at me with a look that I couldn't refuse and I felt honored that he would share something with me that he hadn't shared with his family yet. So I looked at him smiled and said "I would love to hear more."

He smiled and led me to behind his desk and showed me a painting that he had not hung up. The picture was dark but it depicted Carlisle as a god. It showed Carlisle standing between a small boy and a women I assumed was his mother and a vampire who looked like he had been no older then a teenager when he was changed. it was obvious that Carlisle was protecting this small boy and his mother.

"Bella" Carlisle started "have you ever heard of _Stregoni Benefuci_?"

I nodded remembering what I read on the internet that the _Stregoni Benefuci_ was an Italian vampire was a good vampire and the enemy of the evil vampires.

"Well when I was in Italy with Aro, Marcus, and Caius," Carlisle began "they changed this young teenager named Mario. He was very arrogant and often challenged the brother's rules. You see while the brother drink human blood they do not hunt in the city. Well Mario was out hunting in the city while I was running and errand for Aro. On my way back I could smell the blood and decided to check it out. When I saw who it was I recognized the boy as Bernardo and delightful boy who intrigued me as he was always curious. He almost always would find me when I came out on the overcast days in Italy asking all kinds of questions."

"So when I came across Mario about to kill Bernardo and his mother I had to stop him. And I regret to say that I had to kill him. I left a few days after then Aro sent me a letter telling me that Bernardo's mother had told somebody and Solimena heard it and was inspired to paint it. Aro just recently sent me the painting. So you see I' am _Stregoni Benefuci_.

I was amazed to hear that he was the good vampire, but then how could he not be. I mean when I read about it on the internet after Jacob's story I thought that if Carlisle was a vampire he had to be one of the good ones. So I looked at Carlisle and smiled.

He smiled back and said "you see Bella I didn't want to be a monster."

Surprised by my own boldness I grabbed is hand feeling that electric current again and said "Carlisle you could never be a monster." I smiled and squeezed his fingers and he squeezed back.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing SM owns it all.**

**AN: ****ok here is the chapter we have all been waiting for lol there are some parts im not happy with but oh well so please tell me what you think in a review!**

**Chapter 7**

I stood there smiling and looking into Carlisle's eyes. We could have been standing there for minutes, hours, days, months, or even years. We were so lost in each others eyes. Then all to soon Edward burst into the room glaring. His eyes flashed to our joined hands then to Carlisle's face. Carlisle and Edward stood there glaring at each other neither one of them moving except for Carlisle who gripped my hand slightly tighter. I'm not sure what Carlisle was thinking, but whatever it was it upset Edward so much that he actually growled.

"C'mon Bella" Edward said. "I need to get you home and I wanted to finish showing you the house." He grabbed my hand pulled me away from Carlisle. At first Carlisle looked like he was going to protest, but he just let Edward pull me away from him. As soon as my hand left his I almost moaned at the loss of contact and the loss of the feeling he gave me.

"Good-bye Bella" Carlisle said. "I hope to see you soon," he said with a smile. I smiled back as Edward dragged me out of the room. It turns out the only room he had left to show me was his room. I could tell that Edward was still mad at whatever he had heard in Carlisle's mind. Although Edward smiled that crooked smile that was my favorite his topaz eyes stayed cold and hard. I tried to stay focused as Edward showed me around his room. Once again I was glad that Edward couldn't read my mind, because my mind was filled with thoughts of Carlisle. Luckily Edward didn't notice my inattentiveness. He took me home kissing me lightly before driving off promising to see me later on that night after Charlie went to sleep.

I walked into the house and started making dinner. Thankfully Charlie wasn't home yet so I was left alone with my thoughts. I knew I loved Edward, but I also loved Carlisle. I knew that me being with Edward was the most logical choice. I mean Edward is beautiful, everybody believed him to be the same age as me, he was single, and he loved me. Where as Carlisle was the most beautiful thing that ever walked the planet. But everybody believed that Carlisle was in his thirties. Carlisle was also married and I don't think someone like him could love someone like me. Even though Edward was the obvious choice I knew that I loved Carlisle more. There was this feeling I got when I was with Carlisle that I never got with Edward. It was a feeling of rightness. Whenever we touched there was a spark. And even though his touch was cool like the rest of his family it made warmth spread through out my body. I knew that loving Carlisle was wrong and I certainly didn't want to hurt Esme or Edward. But I believe that Carlisle and I were meant to be together now all I had to do was see how Carlisle felt about me and we needed to be alone when we did it.

Dinner was ready by the time Charlie got home as always dinner was quite. Charlie asked about what I did and I lied told him I just finished up my homework. I thought about what Edward had said about telling Charlie the he was my boyfriend. Before today I was ready to tell Charlie that Edward was my boyfriend, but now with the feelings I had with Carlisle I just couldn't do it. I figured I would just worry about it tomorrow. Today had been emotionally draining. So after I washed the dishes I bid Charlie good night and went to get ready for bed. When I got out of the shower Edward was already waiting on me.

"I thought you were going to wait until Charlie went to bed?" I said I wasn't really happy that Edward was already here. I was hoping to have some more alone time with my thoughts.

" I just couldn't help staying away," Edward said.

I laid down to tired to talk tonight and I felt Edward lay down beside me. As he started to hum my lullaby I closed my eyes and prayed that I didn't talk to much in my sleep. Then I drifted off with my thoughts still swarming.

The next morning when I woke up Edward was gone, but I knew he would be back as soon as Charlie was gone. So I hurried down stairs so I could see Charlie before he left. My mind had been working while I slept and had come up with a solution about what I would tell Charlie about Edward. Charlie was just getting his jacket when I made it downstairs.

"Hey dad," I said "can you hang on a sec?"

"Sure Bells" Charlie said.

"Do you remember when I asked you about the Cullens after my first day?" I asked as Charlie nodded. "Well I have become friend with a few of them and I just wanted to know if they could come over after school?" I didn't think he would say no, but it was polite to just ask.

Charlie didn't disappoint "sure Bells that's fine, I'm glad to see that your befriending them nobody really does." He gave me one of his rare smiles and a wave and he was gone. As soon as Charlie's cruiser was gone there was a knock on the door. I jumped up and opened the door and there stood Edward looking as good as he always did. I gave him a smile and he smiled back as we went off to school.

Ok something was defiantly up! On Monday morning I woke up with express intention of trying to find out how Carlisle felt about me. But to do that I had to get him alone. I thought maybe I could do that while I was over at the Cullen house, but I never got to go Edward would always just insist that we stay at my house. And if I persisted that we go to his house he would just flash that dazzling smile at me that made me forget my argument. So then I started planning to go to the hospital right after school, but even then I was thwarted not only by Edward but by Alice as well. Alice loved to go shopping and she thought since I was a girl I must love it too. So Alice would show up and beg me to go shopping. She was so excited that I didn't have the heart to tell her no.

So on Friday night as Edward left right before my dad came home I was trying to figure out how Edward and Alice always seemed to know my plans and always had something else planned. I thought for a minute then it came to me! I was so stupid! How did I not figure it out before? Alice's visions! Edward told me that they could change based on someone's decisions. Which means when I planned before hand what I was going to do Alice's vision would change and Edward would see that through her mind and he would plan something else for me to do. But why would Edward want to keep me from Carlisle? Maybe there was something to my hope maybe Carlisle did have feelings for me.

I dared to hope, but I also knew that my decision had to be split second so that Alice and Edward would be to late to stop me. So I put the plans out of my mind for the time being and just waited for a time to present itself. It turns out that I didn't have to wait long. That Saturday afternoon Edward told me that the whole family was going hunting Saturday night and they would be back late so he wouldn't be staying with me. He apologized to me, but I told him it was fine and it was I had noticed his eyes were getting darker and he needed to feed. So at around seven o' clock I heard a knock at my door and as I went to open it I was swept up in a bone crushing hug by Emmett.

"Emmett…can't….breathe." I said as he squeezed me tighter.

"Oops sorry Bella" Emmett said as he snickered slightly.

I laughed along with him. Emmett was just so happy all the time (kind of like Alice) that is was hard not to laugh when he started. "So" Emmett said "are you going to let my brother coming hunting or are you going to make him stay home with Carlisle tonight?" He laughed again.

I fought to keep my face in a neutral expression so I wouldn't betray my elation at the fact that Carlisle would be home alone tonight. I looked back at Emmett with a mock serious expression and said "Emmett I will let him go on one condition" I said. Emmett cocked an eyebrow at me and I said "you have to promise me that you will not try to kill him if he gets in the way of your hunt." The last time they had gone hunting Edward got in Emmett's way and Emmett almost tore Edward's legs off.

"I will try not to hurt Edward" Emmett said with a huge smile on his face "but I make no promises" he finished as he gave me a wink. "C'mon bro" he said to Edward "say good-bye to your girl and lets get going." Emmett gave me a small hug and then ran out into the night.

Edward came up caressed my face and kissed me softly and then followed his brother out into the night. I waited five minutes to make sure he was gone and then I ran to my truck and took off to the Cullen house. I sped toward the house something I never do, but I knew that if Alice saw me going to their house Edward see it too and I knew he would try to stop me. When I got there I stayed in my truck for a few minutes to collect myself and to also gather up my courage to ask Carlisle how he feels about me. I got out of my truck and walked to the front door.

I took a beep breath and then knocked. Not even two seconds later the door opened and there was Carlisle in a pair of dark blue jeans and a regular black t shirt. I had never seen Carlisle is casual clothes and it made him look like the twenty-three year old he physically was. I looked at Carlisle's face and while he was surprised at my visit his wide smile also told me he was happy I was here.

"Bella please come in" he said wrapping me in a hug. Once again I felt the warmth spread through me and an electric current ran through me. As he released me he said "Edward and the others are not here they went on a hunt."

"I know" I said. "I came because I need to ask you a question and we needed to be alone."

"Ok" he said as he lead me to the couch in the living room and sat down "what is it you need to ask me."

I sat down beside him and started fidgeting unsure of how to ask "um….uh"

"Bella" Carlisle said "you can ask me anything and I will always answer you truthfully and will never judge you, because of what you ask."

I looked into his golden eyes and saw complete sincerity in his gaze and that gave me the courage to finally ask him. " I was wondering what or how you feel about me?" I said and looked anywhere but at him.

I heard him give a big sigh then he said "Bella look at me." I stayed still not willing to look at him. "Bella please look at me" he repeated. I looked up into his eyes. "Bella" he said "I told you I would be truthful and I will keep my word, but first I must ask you a question. Will you answer my question before you allow me to answer yours?"

I was confused, but I nodded. "Ok" Carlisle started as he took a breath. "Did Edward ever tell you about vampire mates?"

"Yes" I said "he told me about it a few days ago."

"What did he tell you?" Carlisle asked.

"Well he said that it was rare for vampires to find their true mates, but your family was lucky. Because Alice had found Jasper, Rosalie had found Emmett, you had found Esme, and he had found me."

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" I said "Edward told me that when a vampire finds a mate they have this need to be around that person. There is a pull that both of them feel. He told me that's what he feels when he is around me."

"Do you feel the same way?" Carlisle asked worry slipping into his voice.

"No" I said. "Not around him. I asked him if we were mates why didn't I feel it and he said that it was because I wasn't a vampire."

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair and said quietly "that lying little….." he trailed off taking a few deep breaths to compose himself before he turned to me. "Edward lied to you Bella. Whether you were vampire or human you would feel it. It is true the feeling would be stronger if you were a vampire, but even as a human you would be able to feel it. He also lied about another thing."

"What?" I said.

"It is true that Alice and Jasper are mates as are Rosalie and Emmett" he said. "However, myself and Esme have never been mates."

Hope leaped into my chest as Carlisle said these words. He continued saying "Esme and I love each other but only as you would love a brother or a sister. We only put up a charade of being married. In fact" Carlisle continued with a smile "Esme is in Alaska visiting what we call our cousins, but who are actually other vegetarian vampires. While there she came across a young man who was dying and she found the strength to change him. When the young man Jason awoke he saw Esme and they both felt the mating pull." He smiled a small wistful smile.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was trying to sort through everything he had said. Then he broke the silence by saying "now Bella I believe you asked me a question and now I intend to answer and remember what I tell you is the truth."

I nodded ready to hear what ever he had to say whether it be good or bad. Carlisle cleared his throat grabbed both of my hands in his and said "Bella I love you I love you more than anything or anyone. I never knew I could feel a love like this. The force of it is so strong all you would have to do is say the word and I would move heaven and earth if you wanted me too. I love you and I will never stop and I believe in my soul that we are mates."

He stopped there I guess waiting for a response. I couldn't move or say anything. The only thing I could think was oh my god he LOVES me I wasn't imaging it. He does feel the same way I feel. This glorious man LOVES ME! Carlisle took my silence the wrong way.

"Oh my god" he said. "Why did I say that? I should have just kept my mouth shut. Bella I'm sorry I knew that it was to good to be true." He started mumbling under his breath so low that I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Carlisle….Carlisle" I said trying to get attention so I could tell him how I felt but he was so focused on his ranting he didn't hear me. So I figured the best way to get his attention was to show him how I felt. I pulled his face to mine and pressed my lips to his kissing him. The shock coursed through me again once our lips touched. His eyes widened in shock then they closed as he responded to the kiss. Our lips molded together like they were made for each other. I felt the tip of his cold tongue trace my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him. When I needed air Carlisle pulled back smiled at me and brushed a strand of hair back form my face and said "I take it you feel the same way?"

I laughed and said "what do you think?" Carlisle smiled as crushed his lips to mine again. My hands went to tangle in Carlisle's golden hair as he cupped my face in both of his hands then dropped them to my waist. Kissing Carlisle was so different than kissing Edward. When ever I kissed Edward he was so careful, so restrained, so afraid and I never got to participate. They never made me feel so loved and so cherished. Carlisle kissing me made me feel that way. When Carlisle kissed me the kiss was so passionate, he wasn't afraid of hurting me and he let me kiss him back. We kept kissing so wrapped up in each other we didn't hear the others approaching. We only broke apart when we heard a growl and a voice roar out "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

**AN:**** ok there is chapter 7! Did ya love it? Hate it? Please leave me a review and let me know oh and if you want to see this chapter in Carlisle's POV let me know in a review.**

**AN2: ****if any of you guys are Pretty Little Liars fans I wrote a Ezra and Aria story called A Crime of Passion so if you guys would I would love if you would check it out! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ****ok here is chapter 8 school is about to start for me but who knows the chapters might come faster now lol. I want to thank everyone for reading and subscribing and all but please please review ok thanks!**

**Disclaimer: ****Ok I don't own twilight SM owns all and I don't own the lyrics to I Promise You (With Everything I am) that belongs to the Backstreet Boys**

**Chapter 8**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" We heard a voice roar out. Carlisle and I whirled around and I had time to see and angry Edward before Edward picked me up and placed me behind him faster than I could blink. I heard Carlisle growl deep in his chest and I swear it was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. Then I heard the other Cullens come in. They took one look around the room. Edward standing in a crouch in front of me and staring at Carlisle with pure hate in his eyes and Carlisle crouching to still growling. Emmett and Jasper immediately went to stand in-between them. Carlisle stood back up while Edward turned around and started looking over my body as though he was searching for something.

"Bella?" Edward said. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"What?" I said. "No of course not."

"NO!" Edward roared as he turned to face Carlisle. "NO YOU'RE LYING!"

"Why would I lie to you Edward?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Edward turned back to me "Bella," he said gripping my arms. "Bella tell me he's lying."

I had no idea what he was talking about then I realized he was obviously reading something that was going on in Carlisle's mind. I could probably guess what Carlisle was thinking about that was making Edward so mad and making Carlisle smirk like he was.

"What are you talking about Edward?" Rosalie asked Edward from where she and Alice were standing behind us. "What is he thinking?"

"He is showing me his memories" Edward explained without taking his eyes from mine. His eyes which were now black from anger. "He is showing me that Bella kissed him first." He gripped my arms slightly tighter. "Now Bella tell me he's lying ." When I didn't answer right away he gripped my arms so tight I was sure they would bruise and shook me "Answer me!" He growled.

I tried to pull away from him but I couldn't he was too strong. "No Edward he's not lying," I said. "I love Carlisle and he loves me."

"NO!" Edward roared and he started to squeeze my arms tighter.

"Ow Edward let go you're hurting me!" I yelled I was afraid I he was going to break my arm. I heard a growl and a crash that sounded like thunder and the next thing I knew Alice had pulled me backwards and Carlisle had Edward pinned to the wall by his throat. I looked around and saw Emmett and Jasper on the floor.

"Damn" Emmett said as he got to his feet "I forgot how strong Carlisle really is."

Carlisle still had Edward pinned to the wall while Jasper and Emmett tried to pull him off. "You will never touch _my _mate like that ever again." Carlisle growled at Edward. "Do you understand me?"

"She is _not _your mate!" Edward managed to get out "she is mine!" Edward and Carlisle kept growling things to each other, but so low that I couldn't hear.

"C'mon Bella" Alice said "I'll take you home. Alice started to pull me along as I stood frozen staring at the two vampires still growling at each other. "Bella please" Alice said. "There is about to be a fight and I don't want you to get hurt." I finally tore my eyes away from Carlisle and Edward and allowed Alice to lead me to my truck.

When we got in with Alice driving she looked at me as I sat frozen. "Bella are you ok?" Alice asked me.

I nodded and said "Yeah just a little shocked."

Alice gave a short laugh the quieted down the suddenly said something I wasn't expecting. "Bella I'm so sorry." She cried out. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What why?" I asked her.

"I saw what was happening between you and Carlisle" Alice started. "Actually I been seeing it for a while now and I had always blocked it from Edward. But tonight I thought Jasper and I were far enough from Edward to see my vision, but he had come to get me and Jasper and he saw you two in my head and took off for the house before we could catch him. And he is so much faster than the rest of us. I'm so sorry Bella!"

I sat there dumbstruck. Not only had she seen what was going on between Carlisle and me she was apologizing because she couldn't keep it from Edward, so that had to mean that she wasn't mad. But I had to be sure. "So wait your not mad that Carlisle and I are in love?" I asked.

"What!?" Alice asked. "No of course not. Like I said I have seen what was going to happen between you since the day you met." She saw the look on my face and started laughing. "Oh my God Bella did you actually think I would be mad?" Alice asked.

"Well yeah," I said. "I mean I was with Edward and now I'm with your dad. Isn't that weird for you?"

"Not really Bella." Alice said as she pulled into my driveway. "Remember Carlisle isn't really our dad so it's not that weird."

"Ok" I said "so your not mad, but what about the rest of you family."

"Well" Alice said thinking "I'm happy and Jasper will be happy because you and Carlisle have been hiding your feelings it has been kind of hard on him having to feel it all the time. As for Emmett he will think its hilarious and since he already loves you he will be happy."

"And what about Rosalie, Esme, and Edward?" I asked.

"Oh Esme will be so happy that you have found each other. Remember Bella she has Jason as her mate now. She will be so happy that Carlisle has found his in you." Alice assured me

"Ok she will be happy" I said "but what about Rosalie and Edward?

"Well Rosalie will be hard to convince, but she will come around once she sees how happy you make Carlisle. As for Edward well that's different" Alice drifted off.

I looked over and saw the look on Alice's face that I knew she got when she was having a vision.

"What was it what did you see?" I asked sacred something had happened to Carlisle.

"The fight between Carlisle and Edward is over." Alice said. "Carlisle has sent Edward to Alaska for a while. Oh and he will be over to see you in a few minutes and he will come in through your window. So since he will be here I'm going to go ahead and go."

Alice have me a quick hug and said with a smile "Bye Bella I will see you tomorrow." She gave me another smile and ran quickly into the trees. I made my way into the house.

"Hey kiddo" Charlie called from his recliner in the living room. "Where were you?"

He didn't sound mad so I said "I went to the Cullen's house for a little while I hope that's ok."

Charlie chuckled he said "That's fine Bells just leave me a note or something next time ok?"

"Sure dad I will." I went over and gave him a hug and said "I'm tired dad so I'm going to bed."

Dad awkwardly gave me a one arm hug and said "ok goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said as I ran up the stairs. I went into my room grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to take a shower before Carlisle showed up. I turned on the shower and then I stripped. I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw the bruises that Edward left on my arms. They were blue and purple and you could clearly see that they were in the shape of hands. Luckily they were high enough on my arms that if I wore a short sleeved shirt you couldn't see them. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over my body soothing me.

I stepped out of the shower quickly got dressed and towel dried my hair. I sat down on my bed and waited for Carlisle. As I waited I started thinking about how amazing it was that this wonderful man was meant for me. Out of everybody in the world he was meant for plain old ordinary Bella. Then of course my low self esteem decided to show itself. How could that wonderful, beautiful, glorious man be meant for me? There is no way he could want me or love me. It made perfect sense for me to love Carlisle. But it made no sense whatsoever for Carlisle to love me, much like it made no sense for Edward to love me either. I was just a plain ordinary human I was nothing special. I was still thinking about this when Carlisle stealthily climbed through my window five minutes later.

Carlisle smiled quickly walked over to me and kissed me quickly on the cheek. He took one look at my face and the smile left his face. He gently cupped my face in his hands and said "my Bella what is wrong? Please tell me and I will do all in my power to make it right."

"Why?" I whispered knowing he could hear me.

"Why what Bella?" He whispered his voice sounded like he was in pain.

"Why do you love me?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Don't look at me like that," I continued. "I'm just an ordinary human girl there is nothing special about me." I couldn't look at his face anymore so I looked down.

Carlisle tilted my head up so I had to look into his eyes. "Oh my Isabella you do not see yourself clearly at all do you?" He shook his head. "You are anything but ordinary. However my love if you want proof I'm afraid I cant give you any."

I looked back at him surprised. "The only thing I can tell you is _how do you prove the sky is blue, the oceans wide? All I know is what I feel when I look into your eyes._**(AN: As much as I wish I could claim that line I can't everything in italics belongs to The Backstreet Boys as it comes from their song I Promise You.**)

And what I see when I look into your eyes my Bella is pure love. Love stronger than anything else I have ever felt. Stronger than even me."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. Nobody had ever said anything so beautiful to me. And as I looked into his beautiful golden eyes I saw the truth in them and knew what he was saying was real. I could only think of one thing to do in that moment. I threw my arms around him and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. As we kissed I could feel all my doubts being washed away as again I compared how kissing him was more powerful than I when I ever kissed Edward. Wait Edward. As much as I didn't want to stop kissing Carlisle…ever I needed to know about what happened after I left with Alice.

I pulled back from Carlisle enough so I could look into his eyes. "Carlisle please tell me what happened after I left."

Carlisle hesitated for a second sighed and then said " well Emmett was able to pull me off of Edward and Jasper was able to hold on to Edward." Carlisle looked ashamed with himself. "I'm sorry that you had to see me like that Bella, but when I saw that he was hurting you I couldn't stop myself all I knew was that I had to stop him."

I placed my hand on his cheek and said "I'm glad you did Carlisle. I'm afraid that if you didn't Edward might have broken my arm."

Carlisle leaned into my touch and placed a kiss on my palm. He held my had to his face and asked "I didn't scare you at all? Not even when I growled?"

I smiled "no you didn't scare me. You shocked me a little bit and as for you growling that was one of the sexiest thing I have ever heard."

"So what happened after Emmett and Jasper separated you two?" I asked.

"Well" Carlisle continued "Jasper was giving off enough calm so I was able to tell Edward that he had to either leave or family or go to Alaska for a while."

"Carlisle!" I said shocked I couldn't believe that he was going to expel Edward from his family. "You can't tear your family apart just because of me."

"Bella you are family and trust me what I did is nothing compared to what Emmett and Jasper wanted to do." I looked at him quizzically. "Emmett and Jasper wanted to tear him to pieces and I would have let them if I knew that is what you would have wanted."

"Why would they want to kill him?" I asked.

"Bella" he laughed, "Emmett and Jasper already love you like a sister and we protect our family no matter who hurts them. Besides it wouldn't have killed him. You have to burn our pieces to kill us."

I was barely listening to him I was still marveling over the fact that Carlisle was willing to separate himself from his longtime companion, his son just to protect me. And that Jasper and Emmett were willing to hurt their brother.

"By the way," Carlisle said bringing my attention back to him. "Esme sends her love and she is very happy that we have realized what we are to each other."

"You spoke to Esme?" I asked "And she is happy for us?"

"Yes I called her to let her know about Edward deciding to go to Alaska to stay with her. And yes she is very happy that we finally realized that we are in love." Carlisle smirked "apparently she could see it since the day we met."

I smiled happy that Esme didn't hate me. Suddenly everything that happened today caught up with me and I yawned. Carlisle saw this and chuckled saying "well my Isabella you have had a very exciting day and you need to sleep." He kissed my lips lightly and made a move to get up.

I grabbed his arm and said "wait! Please stay with me." Carlisle smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen nodded and laid down beside me in bed. I immediately snuggled up to his side wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his chest. Once again I noticed that he wasn't as cold as the rest of his family. I wondered why that was and was going to ask him but decided I was too tired right now and would ask him tomorrow. Carlisle started to run his fingers through my hair and I was instantly sleepy. Right before I dropped off I nestled my head deeper into Carlisle's chest and said "I love you."

Carlisle then kissed my forehead and said "I love you too my sweet Isabella." And with that I drifted into my dreams filled with the beautiful vampire that laid beside me.


	9. Chapter 9

Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself When nobody else can help because you live girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Read more: JESSE MCCARTNEY - BECAUSE YOU LIVE LYRICS

Because you live and breathe Because you make me believe in myself When nobody else can help because you live girl My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Read more: JESSE MCCARTNEY - BECAUSE YOU LIVE LYRICS

**AN: **** Ok if anybody is still reading this thank u I know I said I would post during Christmas but Real Life got in the way and I had some writers block then my last semester started but now I have graduated! So now I hope to be posting even more. So please read and review.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The song Because You Live by Jesse McCartney or the Twilight series but if SM would like to share Carlisle or Emmett I would be**** great lol.**

**Chapter 9**

I could feel my mind trying to wake me up . But I fought it, I didn't want to wake up my dream was to good. I was dreaming that the amazing Carlisle Cullen had told me that he loved me and we had kissed. Then he stayed in my room with me all night. I snuggled into my hard cool pillow. Wait, my pillow wasn't supposed to be hard. I opened my eyes looked up and saw Carlisle's gold eyes staring down at me. I felt a smile come across my lips when I realized that last night wasn't a dream. It all really happened. I looked up at Carlisle again and I saw him smiling too. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips.

"Good morning Isabella." Carlisle said

"Good morning" I said blushing furiously. I looked back up and said "give me a human moment?"

"Of course my dear." Carlisle replied.

I tried to be fast but I had to make sure I didn't have really bad breath or drool marks on my face. It was hard to concentrate because as soon as Carlisle was out of my sight I felt this pull this ache in my chest. When I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Carlisle the ache lessened. I could tell by the look on Carlisle's face that he felt the same thing.

"What is this Carlisle? What is this ache in my heart to be with you?" I asked him.

"I believe that would be the mating pull it is very strong" Carlisle said while getting up to wrap me in his arms.

Once I was in his arms the ache was completely gone and the warmth was back. "Does it ever get any easier?" I asked.

"Over time it lessens especially once the mating process is complete"

I stiffened when I heard that knowing that he meant sex. He felt me stiffen and he pulled away only enough to be able to look me in the eyes. "Listen to me Bella" he said "don't worry I love, care, and respect you too much to pressure you into doing anything your not ready for."

I felt my love for him grow even bigger as I heard his words. I should have known that Carlisle wouldn't make me do something I didn't want to. That was another difference between Carlisle and Edward. I knew Carlisle would never force me, but the way Edward was so possessive and the way he would dazzle me whenever I disagreed with him I was sure that Edward could possibly dazzle me into having sex with him. And to tell the truth that scared me. So knowing that Carlisle would never do that was such a comfort to me.

"Thank you Carlisle" I said smiling up at him "you have no idea how much I appreciate that."

"Of course my love" Carlisle said gently kissing my lips "now do you have any other questions before we begin our day?"

I was intrigued that Carlisle had our day planned but since he asked I did have one other question. "I'm not sure if it's the mating thing or not, but Carlisle is there a reason you don't feel as cold as the others?" I asked. "I mean you aren't the same temperature as me but you are considerably warm."

"Hmmm" Carlisle said thoughtfully. "That could be something to do with the mating, but you must understand though Bella there has never been a couple like you and I in the history that I know of. However it is comforting to know that I'm not as cold as I thought I was." He finished with a smile.

"Well sweetheart" I said blushing slightly using that term. No matter how right it felt it was still embarrassing. "What do you have planned for this wonderful day?"

"Well darling" Carlisle said "if you are agreeable I would like to take you on an official date tonight…after spending the first part of the day at my home with the rest of the family."

I was stunned. On one hand I was so excited that Carlisle wanted to take me on a date, but on the other hand I was scared of seeing the rest of the Cullens especially Rosalie and Edward. I was about to mention this to Carlisle when his cell phone went off. He took out his phone looked at it chuckled then handed it to me it was a text from Alice. It said: "_Carlisle tell Bella not to worry. Edward is not here and Rosalie has agreed to be civil. Plus Bella I need to help you pick out your outfit for tonight ;-)._"

"Well it seems Alice has seen my fears and has put them to rest as always" I laughed. "So I guess I agreeable to your plans" I said this with a big smile so Carlisle knew I was genuinely happy with his plans.

Carlisle smiled back and said "well how about you get ready and I will go fix you breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me" I replied. Carlisle smiled again kissed my forehead and walked downstairs. I ran to get in the shower. I stood under the warm spray and thought about how incredibly lucky I was to have a man like Carlisle. When I got out I just put on a simple pair of skinny blue jeans and a purple t- shirt. Finally I just threw my hair up in a messy ponytail and put on my beat up old converses. If I knew Alice and I was pretty sure I did I knew that she would have the outfit for my date at her house so I grabbed my cell phone and went downstairs where I could smell bacon and eggs.

When I got downstairs I saw Carlisle at the stove cooking. As I sat down Carlisle put a few eggs and a couple of slices of bacon on and plate and sat down to watch me eat. I quickly finished and Carlisle and I got in my truck and I started the drive to the Cullen house. As I drove I started to get nervous again. As though Carlisle could read my mind he reached down and grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. "Relax my love" he said as he placed a kiss on the back of my hand "remember Alice promised everything would be alright and she would know." I took a deep breath as I turned down the long winding lane to the Cullen house.

Before I could take the key out of the ignition Carlisle was already opening my door for me. I took his hand as he helped me out of the truck. He kept my hand in his as we walked though the front door. I immediately half hid myself behind Carlisle still worried about how the rest of the family would feel about me being with Carlisle. I peeked around from Carlisle's back and saw Alice and Jasper sitting together on the couch while Emmett was lounging in one of the recliners. Rosalie was nowhere to be found. Jasper must have felt my confusion and relief because he said "even though Rosalie promised to be civil she still thought it best not to be here when you first showed up."

With that all three of the vampires smiled at me and Carlisle draped an arm around me. Emmett's voice came across the room. "So Bella I see you finally got Carlisle to admit his feelings for you." He chuckled "thank god I was afraid Carlisle's attitude was gonna rub off on me."

Emmett's happy joking manner was infectious. I grinned across at him and said "and how would that be a bad thing you could use a little toning down." I said in a teasing tone. Everything was silent for a moment and then Emmett's booming laugh started and Alice and Jasper's joined in. The next thing I knew I was having the air squeezed out of me by Emmett as he swung me around as he hugged me. "Emmett….can't…..breathe…"

"Oops sorry Bella" Emmett said as he sat me down still laughing. As soon as my feet were on the ground I was grabbed up in another hug from Alice and then a softer more cautious hug from Jasper.

Then I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and Carlisle's voice in my ear saying " see I told you and I love so much my darling Bella." I just leaned back into his embrace and allowed myself to relax in his embrace. After that things were going smoothly even Jasper seemed to loosen up. Emmett got me to play a few games with him on the Wii and of course I lost. But when Jasper played Emmett Jasper won which irritated Emmett he kept yelling at Jasper accusing him of cheating. After about twenty straight games all of which Emmett lost to Jasper Emmett through the controller down almost breaking it and sat on the couch next to me and started sulking like a child. I couldn't help it seeing this big guy pouting like a child was to funny. I started giggling and I could feel Carlisle's shoulders shaking in silent laughter beside me.

We were all laughing at Emmett so hard that we didn't notice Rosalie walk in until she said "Emmett did Jasper beat you again?" We all stopped laughing and I immediately tensed up and Carlisle put a comforting arm around my shoulders. Emmett just nodded his head still pouting. Rosalie perched on the arm of the couch beside Emmett and ran a hand comfortingly through his short hair. Rosalie then looked at me over Emmett's head and gave me a polite nod and said "Hello Bella." I was shocked but I was able to nod back and say "Hi."

There were a few moments of silence then Alice suddenly jumped up and said "come on Bella time for you to get ready for your date." She grabbed my hand and practically drug me up the stairs. She lead me to her room and sat me down on the bed and started throwing clothes at me. "Ok" she said " now I'm not going to tell you where Carlisle is going to take you, but I do know that it's supposed to be casual. So lets see what we can do." She threw me a pair of skinny black jeans with a long sleeved purple top and a pair of black Louis Vuitton ankle boots that miraculously didn't have hardly any heel. I went into the bathroom and changed and when I came out Alice squealed so loud I was surprised she didn't bust my eardrums. "Oh my gosh Bella you look great!" I looked in the mirror and I had to admit I did look pretty good. Alice then curled my hair and let it cascade down my back in waves and then a light dusting of eyeshadow and mascara and a quick dab of lip gloss and Alice deemed me ready. I looked in the mirror again and my jaw dropped, I looked amazing. My makeup was subtle but also enhanced my looks and my hair had never looked this good. I turned around a gave Alice a giant hug. "Oh my gosh Alice I cant believe how amazing I look. How can I ever thank you?"

Alice smiled and said "all you can do is make Carlisle happy, oh and let me plan the wedding."

My smile kinda dropped when she mentioned a wedding. Did Carlisle really want a marriage from me? Did that mean he was going to change me? Because Edward was adamant on never changing me. Did I even want to get married? All of these thoughts were running through my head until Alice was snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Hello Bella" she said "come on Carlisle is waiting for you." I snapped out of my daze and thought right Carlisle and our date I will wonder about these questions later.

When I got downstairs I saw Carlisle waiting on me wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips and a black zip up sweater over a black t-shirt. The outfit made him look more like the twenty-three years he was when he was changed. When he saw me his eyes lit up and a smile broke across his face. He held out his hand and kissed it "you look radiant my dear." I blushed and said "you don't look to bad yourself."

As we walked out Carlisle grabbed a picnic basket he must have packed while I was getting ready then he led me to his car. As we drove Carlisle never let go of my hand. "So Carlisle" I began "will you tell me where we are going?"

"Well I don't know if you know this but all of us in the family have a special place to us and I'm going to show you mine." Carlisle said.

"Oh wow you mean like Edward had his meadow?" After I said it I immediately regretted it as I saw the smile on Carlisle's face fall before he composed himself.

"So Edward showed you his meadow?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes he did shortly after we met." He was silent for a few minutes after this and I sat chewing on my bottom lip. Then I couldn't take it anymore. "Carlisle" I started "I'm sorry I even brought up Edward."

Carlisle pulled the car over next to a trail and turned and looked at me. "Bella" he said caressing my face "you have no reason to be sorry. It is I who am sorry. Its just it hurts me to remember that you were with Edward before me and I have waited over three hundred years for you and thinking of you with someone else even Edward hurts me and brings up many insecurities for me."

I held Carlisle's hand to my face and I turned and kissed his palm. "I understand Carlisle" I started. "But you must remember I chose you not him. I love you I want you. Now lets forget Edward and show me this amazing spot of yours."

Carlisle smiled and said "of course my Bella." He got out of the car and opened the door for me. "Ok Bella we are going to have to run so would you please hold the picnic basket?" I took the basket from him and scooped me up bridal style and began to run. As he ran with me I realized how different running with him and running with Edward was. When I ran with Edward I was on his back and was terrified that I was going to fall or Edward was going to hit a tree. But in Carlisle's arms I had never felt safer. I knew that Carlisle would never let me fall or let anything happen to me.

When we stopped running Carlisle put me on my feet and took the basket from me and I just stood there and looked on in amazement. Carlisle's special place was truly amazing. It was a meadow like Edward's but it was beside a clear blue lake that had a waterfall falling into it.**(AN: If you need help visualizing it think about the lake and waterfall Bella and Edward went swimming in Breaking Dawn part 1). ** I turned to Carlisle to see that he had taken out a blanket from the basket and had laid it out. He stood there with his hands in his pockets looking shyly at me. "Do you like it?" He asked me.

"No" I said "I love it! It is so beautiful."

"Yes" he said smiling "it is beautiful , but it can not compare to beauty I see standing in front of me."

I blushed and walked up to him and stood on my tiptoes so I could reach his lips. He leaned down so I could press my lips to his. As his lips moved against mine I swear it felt like time stopped and we were the only two people in the world and all of our problems disappeared. When we finally pulled away (because unfortunately I had to breathe) both of us where breathing heavily and raggedly. Carlisle led me to the blanket and sat down and I sat in between his legs with my back against his chest. As we sat there I ate the sandwiches he had packed for me and we talked about everything and nothing. We sat there just enjoying being with each other. What had been hours to me seemed like minutes and then Carlisle was saying it was time to go so I could get home at a reasonable time. I reluctantly agreed. Carlisle ran us back to the car and we started back.

As we drove Carlisle turned the radio on a lowly started singing a song I recognized as Jesse McCartney's _Because You Live_.

_Because you live and breathe _

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help because you live girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky._

Wow I thought to myself as Carlisle kept driving and singing while giving me small smiles he has a really amazing singing voice. I wondered if all the Cullen have great singing voices. They probably do considering they're vampires. Maybe we should go to a karaoke club sometime. Just when I decided to ask Carlisle about it my phone went off it was at text from Alice. _Omg Bella that's a great idea I cant wait we are going to have so much fun!_

"Who was that?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice" I replied "Looks like we are all going to a karaoke club soon."

A big smile broke out on Carlisle's face. "Excellent" he said.

**AN2: **** Ok guys there it is chapter 9 chapter 10 will consist mostly of the karaoke bar. I hope u liked it please review!**


End file.
